The Dark Side of the Moon
by desertwhitelilly
Summary: Serena is now teaching at Mutant High. She's 23 and has moved forward with her life-without Darien. Where with this new life lead? What are the awaiting dangers? Her scouts are always there for her, but she's taking her own steps. LoganxSerena.
1. Chapter 1: A Birthday to Remember

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon and X-Men characters. Those are owned by their respective creators.**

**This story is dedicated to my grandmother, for she has always been my biggest fan for my writings. **

* * *

Prologue

Serena sat on the green grass in the park near her home, beneath the swanging leaves of the willow. Its branches giving her a blotchy shade. The sun glistening off her like the shimmer from crystals. She was deep in thought about many different things. The biggest being her birthday in just a week and then two days later she leaves for America for a school in New York, leaving her friends behind. She watched as the butterfies and bees flitted from flower to flower and children ran around screaming with giggles and cheering as they played in teams. A soft look about her eyes as she saw a couple walking down the stone path, hand in hand. She remembered the walks she and Darien took, in the days that they were together. They ended their eight year relationship after he decided he wanted to study abroad, so he moved to California to study literature and fine arts. It tore at her heart each and every day since. An eight year relationship torn away by such a simple thing. She would have followed him but he would not allow her, telling her that her duty was to stay home and be the protector of this land. The scout of the moon. The Neo Queen of Tokyo. It was already discovered that he was not needed to be King for that destiny to be built. Though the truth was, he no longer loved her.

So she stopped fighting. She stopped believing. She stopped dreaming.

Chapter One: A Birthday to Remember

Raye and Serena jogged down the street towards Raye's temple. The temple that she inherited from her grandfather nearly two years passed. He had passed away from a heart attack in his sleep. It had been a bright and sunny morning when Raye had found her grandfather peacefully at rest beneath his sheets still in his pajamas. It was a sad day for all of the girls; Raye, Serena, Mina, Lita, and Amy. They laid him to rest the same day and Raye was given the temple from her grandfather's will. Now she ran everything from the martial arts classes to the charm shop. She and Serena slowed as they came to the stone steps and sat upon them, breathing heavily. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they caught their breath. Both girls were dressed in shorts and a sports bra. This was their evening exercise routine. Something the two of them started a year ago to keep up with their health and strength to fight, but the demons were attacking fewer and fewer each week to each month.

"Serena, tomorrow is your birthday, do you have any plans for that night?" Raye looked at her as she took a sip of her water that she carried as they jogged. Serena's expression went thoughtful. After a minute or two of silence from her she stood up and turned to Raye with a smile.

"Not a thing, want to head to a movie and dinner or even the beach. I haven't been there in awhile." Raye stood up after her and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright come over tomorrow at seven and we'll go see the new Resident Evil movie coming out." They turned and walked up the stairs to the temple. "Are you and Mina coming over tonight for movies again and ramen?" They stepped into Raye's room and found their clothes and changed back into them.

"Not tonight, I'm heading over to my parents after I speak to my land lord to finish the final paper work and get my deposit back to add to the money saved for the trip to America." Serena slipped her shirt over her head and turned to Raye who was combing her hair.

"Are you scared?" Her voice was solem. Serena's eyes shadowed over. No one had asked her that yet. She thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I am. I mean I know it's only for a few years, but its still a scary thought. It's America. It'll be a new home. New people. New life." Serena's voice softened and Raye knew what was not too far from mind.

"He'll be on the other side of the country sweet heart. He doesn't even know you're going to the states. Everything will be fine."

"I know." Serena said goodbye to her best friend and headed out to her car. She drove back to her apartment to finish packing the last of her clothes and then headed to her land lord's house to finish the paper work and getting her money. She headed to her parents house and walked up the pathway where she heard her father calling for her mother to join him in the kitchen. She knocked on the door and her brother who had recently turned 18, answered the door. He gave her a big hug and let her into the kitchen where her mother greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and a hug from her father. They enjoyed dinner together and finished the night sitting in their living room enjoying the random different conversations.

"Oh before you go Serena, your father and I have a gift for you." Spoke her mother getting up from the recliner. Serena started to say they shouldn't have but the look Sammy gave her told her just to accept it and be happy. Her mother returned with a small envelope and handed it to her. She flipped it over and ripped open the white paper and took out the card. She read the cover and opened it to find a small plastic card slip out of it. Looking at the small credit card and then up at her parents, she started to question the gift but her father answered her before she could finish the thought in her own mind.

"Its an american bank card. We've been saving up for you for college, when we realized that your path lead down a different path we decided to do a bit of investing for you and Sammy. After you decided to go to America to help at that school, we decided to switch all of your money to an American bank so you can access the money easily."

"How much is there?" Serena asked softly. Her mother smiled.

"Nearly 30,000 in U.S. dollars. Your aunt and uncle and grandmother had a hand in it as well. Its a start. We don't know how things are in America but think that should help you for awhile, dear." Serena stood up and thanked her parents with a big hug and tears. Sammy stood up and gave her a hug as well. From his back pocket he pulled out another small gift and handed it to her.

"It's definitly not as big as their gift but its something I set up for you and dont tell me I shouldn't have. You're a pain in the ass big sister but a big sister none the less and you're leaving which means I'll have to miss you." Serena smiled at him and laughed as she realized how much he has grown up and she took the small wrapped gift from him. She unwrapped it and gave a big smile and a soft laugh. It was an ipod and as she scrolled through the playlists she saw that it was all her favorite music from concerts that she and Sammy snuck into to the music she was sure he heard her and the girls listening to in her room when she lived here. She even saw music that she didn't recognize.

"I threw in alot of American bands so that you could get used to their stuff. I thought it might help you incase you happen to come across someone who knows the music there and you two get into a conversation." She thanked him and gave him a big hug. They ended their night with a bit more conversation and a few more sodas. By eleven Serena was feeling extremely tired and wanted to get back to Lita's to get some sleep. She promised that she would be back for lunch the next day and to bring her stuff with her. She thanked them one more time before she left and headed out to her car.

She sat in her car for a minute before she put the key in the ignition. She pulled away from the curb and headed towards Lita's apartment. Luna was supposed to help Lita tonight with making records of all the enemies that they have encountered in the eight years that they've been fighting. The eight years of dying and then coming back and the loss and the gain. Eight years.

Serena sighed and took a right down a darkened road where she immediately stepped on the break as a dark figure ran across the road. It was under a lamp post so the light should have eluminated it but all she saw was a dark shadow. She pulled her car to the side of the road and jumped out, looking in the direction the shadow had gone. She seen the shadow dart back and forth behind trees moving further away. She took off after it. She went to contact the girls but thought against it not sensing any real danger. She followed it into the park and down a path that led into the small wooded area with an even smaller pond in the center. She continued to follow it down the dark path still darting in and out of the trees.

She raised her hand in the air with the moon crystal and called forth her transformation to Sailor Moon. When nothing happened she stopped dead and looked at the crystal and tried again. Again nothing. Cursing she took off a few more feet and stood in front of the pond. The moon shone through the trees giving the water a black and blue look. She spun around looking for the shadow but didn't see it any longer. She turned back to the water and sighed again. After a few minutes longer of standing there she walked back to her car and opened the driver door. Before she sat down she saw an object sitting on her seat. She slowly picked it up and turned the white peice of paper over and let out a gasp. It was a picture of her sitting in the park a week ago when she was underneath the willow. She looked up and scanned the area again and when she didn't see anything she got into her car and closed the door and locked it. She looked at the picture and finally noticed the writing on the other side of the picture. She turned on the light in her car so she could read it better.

_golden hair of a beauty divine_

_streaks of rays to enterwine_

_around the face _

_of an angel of grace_

Her hands shook as she stared at her picture again. Her face expressionless as she watched the people in the park. She dropped the picture in the seat next to her and started her car and took off towards Lita's.

"Serena! You're back. Good, maybe you can help us, we-" Lita's smile fell as she saw the grim look on her best friend's face. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Lita jumped up and walked quickly to her and put her hands on Serena's shoulders and did a once over.

"I'm alright. Nothing bad happened. I was on my way here when something ran in front of my car. It was a shadow and it moved fast so I stopped and took after it. I lost it in the park. When I got back to my car I found this in my seat." She handed Lita the picture and Lita read it outloud.

"Sounds like you have an admirer." Lita handed the picture back.

"Someone was watching me in the park. To have them photograph me and then leave the picture in my car so I know that they were there after the fact. It's a bit weird." She took off her shoes and walked over to Lita's living room and sat down next to Luna who was watching her movements to make sure that she was convinced that she was ok.

"You only have three days left in Japan, sweet heart. This person can't follow you much longer." said Lita, sitting next to her on the floor. Luna walked on the table next to her and sat down in front of her.

"I'll be with you, all the fighting and bad will be behind us. It'll be a good break and if the girls need your help, you can transport back here. So dont worry about the person who took that picture." Spoke Luna looking her in the face. "Everything will be ok. Just you see."

Serena woke to the sun coming through the window. Luna was asleep next to her on her other pillow. She slipped out of the bed, careful not to stur her feline friend and walked into the bathroom. She passed Lita's room and peaked in. She was still asleep. Serena went to the bathroom and then walked into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee and then went into the living room and turned the tv on with the volume on low. Flipping through channels as she waited for the coffee to be made.

"Good morning birthday girl." Yawned Lita as she sat next to Serena on the floor. She was wearing as little as Serena. Shorts and a sports bra. It was warm in the mornings so there was no need to sweat and start the day feeling grimey, and seeing as they were both female, it didn't really matter much.

"Thanks Lita. Coffee should be ready soon." Serena turned on the movie they didn't finish from a few nights before and she and Lita sat finishing it while they drank their coffee. After the movie was done they took their turns sharing the one shower and getting ready.

"I'm gonna head over to my parents place now, you're welcome to join if you would like. I dont think they'll mind if you sit and enjoy lunch and family fun and picking on each other." said Serena as Lita had walked into the spare room that she was allowing Serena and Luna to stay. Lita smiled at her and shook her head. Lita's brown hair up in her regular ponytail, swayed as she did so. She was wearing a pale red tank top with a short green skirt with green high heeled ankle boots. Her favorite rose earrings finishing off the look.

"No I'm meeting with Amy at the library in an hour, she's going to help put all the information Luna and I worked on last night in order and fill in the missing peices. Amy wants to put it all in an archive so when Neo Tokyo is finally ready, we'll have all of the past at our finger tips." She smiled and hugged Serena goodbye. Serena turned and slipped on her flip flops. She was not about to go around walking in heels. She may have grown up and stopped crying like a child but her clumsy self certainly had a ways to go. She wore a simple sundress that looked flattering on her even though that was not the intention. She grew taller a bit, and her body filled out to a more womanly look, just as the rest of the girls. They were no longer children. Some of them were 22 and some of them were 21 yet but getting there. She wore her hair in the same style as always.

"Are you ready?" Luna sat on the bed behind her. Serena turned and nodded, picking up Luna and walking out.

She walked up the steps to her parent's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. She rang the doorbell and waited. Again no one answered. She turned and looked at her parents car in the driveway. Sammy's car was the only one missing. She turned back to the door and then looked at Luna. Luna just looked back at her.

"How much will you give me that they have something planned?" Serena said to her with the smirk. Luna just smiled back.

"Serena we're in back sweety." Her mother's voice came around the corner of the house. She followed the path around the corner and she stepped through the gate closing it behind her. Following the path around to the back she was greeted by her family and friends shouting all the same word at her.

"SUPRISE!" She beamed a smile at them and walked into the middle of the group and gave everyone a big hug and a smile. Raye and Sammy walked up to her and embraced her at the same time. Luna jumped off her shoulder and walked over to Artemis and Diana. They were lounging in the shade under the refreshment table. Diana was playing with a streamer that was dangling off. Diana was Rini's cat, but Rini had gone back to the future months ago. Diana came back now and again for visits. Rini was unable to under strict orders from Trista, the sailor scout of time.

The party went on for a few hours with laughter, smiles, jokes, and simple conversations unless you were talking to Amy. Amy and Serena's father got into conversations about American banking systems and the living situations of the second class people. Serena dove out of those conversation and moved into talking to Mina and Serena's mother about fashion. Raye, Lita and Sammy were talking about the martial arts classes at the temple. Artemis was on Mina's lap, Diana on Mrs. Tsukino's and Luna on her own. Each enjoying a good back scratch. The time slipped away and the sun slipped below the treeline.

Serena and the girls helped clean up the after party mess. After everything was cleaned up they said their goodbyes to the Tsukino family and headed to Raye's temple, they each took their own cars back. Luna and Diana sat in the passenger seat, Diana curled up next to Luna asleep. Serena looked at Luna and then back at the road. She had about 15 minutes before they were there.

"Luna, there's something wrong with the crystal." She told her guardian outright. Luna looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"What do you mean something wrong with the crystal?" Serena kept her eyes on the road.

"I mean it didn't work last night when I tried transforming into Sailor Moon." Luna gave a shocked look and then looked down. "Is there another stage to go through? Are my powers growing still?"

"Yes that's always a possibility, but nothing has happened to inflict such a change." They kept their voices low, as to not wake Diana. Serena waited for Luna to respond, when she didn't she continued.

"Could something be wrong?" She asked.

"No, no I dont believe so. No damange was done to it, but maybe you should have Amy do a scan just to make sure. Maybe the crystal itself is just exhausted and needs a break." Serena nodded and they drove the rest of the way in silence.

Raye, Amy and Mina were sitting on the temple steps when Serena and Luna walked up to them, Diana in her arms, still asleep. She handed Diana to Raye who cuddled her onto her lap. Diana seemed to be in a deep slumber as she had not even sturred in the transfer.

"Where is Lita?" asked Serena looking around. She gave a confused look as she saw Lita running up the sidewalk waving her right hand in the air. She was waving something at them. She slowed to a stop and gave them a big smile. They let her catch her breath first.

"I had to turn around and go back to the house, I forgot these with Sammy. He called me to tell me I had left them in his room." Lita handed them each a piece of paper with giant words on them and a small rectangular, thicker paper. The bigger one was a flyer for a concert that was going on tonight at the outdoor theater in the park. The smaller peices of paper were tickets to the show.

"TOKYO HOTEL!" Mina shouted. That woke Diana up with a start. Luna and Artemis both jumped up and off shoulder and lap to the ground. "Where did you get these? They have been sold out for weeks!" She was beeming her biggest smile.

"Sammy got them online for real cheap. He's going to be meeting us there with a few of his friends. If we hurry we can get up front." said Lita slowly backing away towards her car to motivate the other girls to go. Raye looked down at the cats.

"You three can go relax in the temple if you want. Bed is made with soft new pillows and the remote for the tv should be on the table." The cats meowed their appreciation and ran up the steps as the girls walked quickly to Lita's car and piled in.

There was definitely a crowd of screaming girls in the front of the stage waiting for Tokyo Hotel to start, but that wasn't for another hour. Sammy and his friends found the girls sitting on top of a nearby hill. It was decently close to the stage but not overly so. They didn't need to be near the stage to watch the show. They sure didn't want to have to fight with a bunch of drooling teenagers either.

"You found a nice spot." said Sammy sitting down next to his sister. It had been nearly two years since they've stopped fighting. They grew up alot and appreciated each others company. They both figured it was when they helped each other out. Sammy hadn't filled out into maturity yet and was being bullied. Serena had stuck up for him and even though she was bullied back he appreciated the gesture. Later he had helped her to cope with Darien leaving. They both hadn't realized how much they needed the other as family and so they grew out of the arguing and fighting and teasing each other. They respected each other.

"Girls, these are my friends Deryk, Andrew and Todd. Guys these are my sister's friends Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina." They exchanged greetings and chatted about the band for the remaining hour before the music started with a bang. They jumped up and cheered like everyone else. The night went on with cheers and screaming.

* * *

**Well here's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading it. Please dont forget to leave reviews! :) I'd really like to hear what you think of my story. Please no flame reviews. I don't need to hear about how horrible you think it was, I didn't force you to read it or try and force you to like it. Anyways, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, those are welcome. Hope to see you all down thr road of the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Plane and a Car Ride There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men those are owned by their respected creators.**

**Well here is the next chapter to: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter two: A plane and a Car Ride There

Serena stared out the terminal window and watched as airplanes came and gone. It was early in the morning and the day she would be leaving to head to Maine, USA. She had done alot of research about the state she was moving to. She was nervous. She was scared. This would be the furthest she would be away from home. She won't know anyone. She'll be all alone. Though not completely, her friends and family will be phone calls away and Amy set up her new laptop with a webcam so she could talk with her and Sammy. They even set up nights to where the girls would go over to Amy's and they would all chat and Sammy agreed to get the family together on weekends. Except tonight before she went to bed and was all settled in she had to web cam them all to let them know she made it.

The terminal she was waiting at lit up and a woman's voice spoke on the speaker.

"Passengers departing for Maine, USA..." Serena zoned out again and grabbed her ticket and plane ticket. She waited in line to give the boarding lady her ticket. She paid little attention to the time or when she handed over her ticket and boarded the plane. She followed the cave like tunnel to the door of the plane. Slowly following the other passengers finding their seats, she made it to her own. She quickly put her bag in the over head compartment and took her seat. She had the window seat. People moved in and out of her view below the plane.

Serena turned her head as she felt someone sit down next to her. It was a guy around her age, most likely slightly older. He was tall, blonde hair cut short with bangs falling over green eyes. He was fairly toned with tanned skinned. He was wearing a black tshirt that fitted his form and black slacks. He looked at her shyly and smiled down at his knees.

"First time on a plane?" Serena asked. He looked back at her and he smiled a bit more.

"I look that nervous?" His voice had a milky edge to it. She smiled softly at him.

"Just a little. I've only been on a plane one other time, so dont worry you're not alone." She pulled out the Ipod her brother bought for her. She attempted to hand it to him but he waved it off and brought out a lap top.

"Thanks, but I think I'll watch a movie or two. It looks like you'll be able to as well." He said pointing to the Ipod. She gave him a confused look. "I'm guessing you dont know much about Ipods." Serena shook her head and gave a soft laugh.

"Not really." She handed it to him. He took it and looked at the USB.

"Do you have the cords to go with it? I can down load a few movies for you onto here. I'll let you go through what I have on my lap top." Serena pulled out the cord to her ipod from her carryon bag and handed it to him. He messed around with it for a minute or two before turning red in the face and turning back to her holding out his hand.

"I apologize. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Luke." She took his hand and gave it a small shake.

"I'm Serena." He smiled at her.

"Very pretty name." He turned back to his lap top and her ipod and twisted the computer to her. "See anything you want?" She looked at the long list of movies he had displayed. She saw alot of action and horror, some comedy and very little romance. Well she knew she didn't want to watch horror on a plane and the first one she saw was Final Destination.

"How long would it take to download to the ipod?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"We take off in a half hour so I'd say at least five. as long as they stay in the range of at least two hours." She nodded. She chose the first five that caught her eyes. Ones that she hadn't seen. Alice in Wonderland, White Out, Secret Window, Cloverfield and the non animated Dragonball Z movie. They talked some more while the movies downloaded and found a few common interests, even finding out that they were both at the Tokyo Hotel concert, just on opposite sides.

"...please remain seated and buckled at all times. Keep all electronics off during take off and watch as the flight attendents give directions..." the flight captains voice came over the plane.

"Good thing, the movies just downloaded." Luke unplugged her ipod and hand it and her cord back. They shut off their electronics and sat straight forward and waited for the plane to take off.

"Ready?" She asked him. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm not exactly a fan of heights." He was sitting straight as a board in his seat and she laughed. "I'm guessing I look really silly."

"Just a little. Loosen up a bit, you'll be alright." She smiled at him and faced forward and felt the plane to start moving.

Take off was smooth, no real turbulance. The ride itself was even smoother. They mainly watched movies on the flight and talked a bit more. She was easing up a bit. Feeling only a bit more relaxed. They put in Tokyo Drift as a parting goodbye to Japan when they had just enough time before their plane landed.

"Welcome to America." said the captain over the speaker. Serena and Luke looked up from the airplane magazine they started poking fun of after the movie finished and had about ten minutes of the flight left. They were in the middle of looking at some of the airline clothings the flight attendants had to wear. "We will be landing in a few short minutes, we hope that you..." They continued in soft voices talking about the stiff looking skirts and hidious ties. After a minute or two they put away the magazine and gathered all of their belongings and sat straight up again as they landed on the runway, officially in the America.

"I never asked you why you were moving to America." Serena gave him a small smile.

"I got a job teaching to a bunch of kids the way of life so to speak. What about you?"

"I'm just starting at an institute. They basically pulled me from where I was at to go to this one. It should be interesting." They walked off the plane, she followed him and then beside him as they continued to walk to the main part of the airport where they said they were meeting their rides. They stopped as they entered the large waiting area and looked around. Serena spotted a small group of people standing to the left. Two men standing and two women sitting next to a man in a wheelchair. The man in a wheelchair waved at her and she gave a small smile back and finally noticed that the younger looking male had a sign in his hand that had her name written on it and ironically the name of her new companion. She turned to him and he to her and he smiled.

"I guess its to the same school that we will be staying. Small world." He led them to the small group. The man in the wheelchair moved towards them a little and the guy with the sign through it in the trash as he passed it.

"You must be Serena Tsukino and Luke Iyashi, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. These are my students Jean Grey, Ororo, Logan and Scott." Serena and Luke shook each of their hands. Serena instantly picked up that Jean Grey was a strong minded individual and very smart and Ororo was gentle and kind. Logan was hidden back and Scott was protective. "I assume your flight was comfortable?"

"It was thank you and very convenient that you placed he and I next to each other, it made the trip much more interesting and an easy way for the two of us to get to know each other in a comfotable situation." said Serena politely. Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I am very happy to hear that. Lets head to the car so we can get to the institute and get you two settled in. It will be a bit of a drive. We're headed to upstate New York. Shall we get your luggage?"

Logan held the door open for Serena and she thanked him and climed into the limo; seated next to her was Luke. He looked just as nervous and shy as she felt. Professor Xavier was helped to the other side by Scott and Jean Grey. Ororo and Logan sat on the long side. As soon as the were comfortably seated the limo started and pulled away from the airport. Professor Xavier looked at them with a small smile and addressed Luke first.

"Luke, lets go over your situation first as you will be the easiest to settle in and get accostumed. You will be attending the institute as a student." He had a file in his hands, but Serena assumed he would have had as it mesmorized at the moment. "You're twenty years old born in Tokyo, Japan. You were raised by your aunt after she was the one to discover your powers when you turned eighteen and were shot by accident and healed yourself. As you are older, you will start off in Scott's and Ororo's classes and a few others." Luke looked at Scott and Ororo and nodded and smiled in accepting that. "You will receive a class schedule tomorrow and your classroom books are provided to you as well as everything else you need."

"That sounds good sir. Thank you very much." His voice was strong and held respect. Serena thought he must have gotten comfortable with them to feel strongly enough to be so confident. Professor Xavier addressed her next. She looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"Serena Tsukino, I must add a Happy Belated Birthday as it was two days ago. You are twenty two now?" She knew it was a rhetorical question so she just answered with a simple nod and a thank you. "You were born in Tokyo as well and raised by your parents. They do not know of yours or your friends abilities or your history. You're a bit more complicated and the students will probably want a little background on you when you have them in your class. Most will probably be highly interested in you. You will be teaching the Life Advancement class to help the students keep a balance with regular humans and the mutant society." He paused for her to let it sink in and so she could ask any questions.

"Sir if you dont mind me asking, in the U.S I guess I could see how the people here may consider me a mutant, but it Japan I was not. Is there anyway possible that I could keep that respect. Me being Sailor Moon is completely different from your ginetic differences with the human race. Truthfully I dont see a difference between you and them in any case. You look, breathe and act as any normal human, you're just with a special talent that separates you from them." She looked at him, unweilding. His smile broadened at her.

"We appreciate those words of kindness and wish there were others out there you thought of you as you do. Yes, I do see your point, you are definitely not of the mutant category, but to the institute you are a special person and we will honor your wish to not carry the title of a regular mutant seeing you are right with the ginetic differences." He answered her respectfully back. She snuck a peek at Luke's face and saw that he was looking at her with an amazed and bewildered look. He grabbed his bearings quickly though.

"Sailor Moon? You are Sailor Moon?" Serena gave a small blush and nodded at him. Luke turned back to Professor Xavier. "I'm in her class right?" Logan laughed at him.

"All students will have her class." That made Serena blush deeper.

'All the students?" She thought.

They stopped a few times for the bathroom and to stop and pick up food. At their second rest stop Serena stood next to Jean Grey and waited in the small line of women waiting to use the the two stalls. Serena was quiet and lost in her own thoughts. Jean turned to her and set her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You alright?" Serena's turned to her and she smiled big and gave her a small.

"Yes I am. I'm just doing alot of thinking. Everything is new to me so its a lot to take it.I've never seen so many trees, so many stores and it not so crowded. Back home there's not really all that much nature as there's so little land and so many booming business. There's always things to do. My favorite spot though was the small park that we had. It had a small wooded area with an even small pond in the middle and the open area was maybe no bigger than a football size field that you have here but it was still a nice place to go. So far what I've seen here, I like. It's beautiful." Jean smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder in a friendly grip.

"I'm glad you think so." They took their turns going to the bathroom and met the guys out by the limo and then headed back on the road again. They started talking about what Luke did at his old college before they had him transfer to the Institute and how he had managed to hide his abilities from the rest of society. Serena grasped the conversation in a relief of having something to talk about rather than being Sailor Moon. She was still sensitive about her not being able to change into Sailor Moon which she has convinced herself that her powers just needed to rest.

The rest of the ride was fairly fast. Only ten minutes left of the ride and they hit a country road stretch where the driver sped up. She watched as the trees sped by. She saw birds twitter and fly in the air and a doe and her fawn grazing in a small feild. She gave a small smile and felt happy to see animals free to roam and have room to do so. Before she knew it they were pulling through iron gates and up to a large building. There were alot of things to look at. A basketball court, a small pond, a garden, large yard and a large garage. The limo pulled right up to the front door and everyone climbed out.

"Serena. Luke. Welcome to your new home." Said Professor Xavier smiling up at the Institute as he was helped into his wheelchair. Luke and Serena looked at it in awe.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, I'd like to know if you all like it and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, THANK YOU for all who have favorited or alerted the story. It means alot. Thank you again. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: This is Going to Take

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter of: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Three: This is Gonna Take Some Getting Used to.

"Welcome back everyone!" A tall long haired red head came out the front doors towards them, followed by a younger girl with short black hair. Jean Grey and Ororo smiled at the two women coming down the steps and Logan and Scott nodded to them and walked off.

"It's good to be back. This is Rogue and , this is Serena and Luke." They shook hands with each other.

"Welcome to the School for the Gifted." spoke Jubilee excitedly. "Can I help you with your bags? Luke which ones are yours, I can help you seeing as you'll be in the student wing" She asked. Luke went to the trunk of the limo and found that it was already popped open. Jubilee followed him and then she led them to the student wing. Ororo and Jean stayed by the limo.

"It was nice meeting you Serena. I'll see you in class." Rogue waved goodbye.

"We can help you and show you to your room and then give you the tour." Said Ororo. Before She had a hand over the bag, a guy with blue skin appeared out of thin air just a foot from the white haired woman. Serena gave as small startled cry and jumped back.

"Allow me." He said and he grabbed the bags and disappeared. The woman laughed, closed to the trunk and turned back to the remaining two.

"I apologize. That was Kurt Wagner. We call him nightcrawler. He has the power of teleportation. You'll come to learn everyones abilities through your stay here." Jean Grey explained to her. Serena nodded and smiled at them.

"I'm thinking I will get along just fine here." She became really relaxed all of a sudded. Ororo walked over to her drapped her arm around Serena's shoulders and led her up the stairs and through the front door with Jean Grey a step behind them.

Serena was led into a decent size room and found her bags were already sitting there on the bed and no teleporting blue guy in sight. Ororo and Jean gave her a quick tour and showed her where her classroom was as well. They layout was pretty easy and may need small reminders here and there but figured she could find her way around with no real problem. Ororo and everyone else left her alone to settle in. Ororo said she would send somone to let her know when dinner was made. They were all eatting together to welcome her and Luke to the school, other wise the only major dinners they all ate together was on the holidays.

She looked around and took in what she had. A twin size bed, a decent size dresser, a medium size desk at the window with a small tv and dvd player and next to her bed a small night stand with a lamp and a small book case on the other side. It was cozy. Her bed spread made her laugh. They obviously did research on her to get her likes. It was a faint pink breadspread with a white down comforter and and soft white pillows. Her curtains were a sheer white. She smiled and walked over to her suitcases and started unpacking her clothes into the dresser. She even put her three favorite framed pictures on the top. The one of her and her family, the one with her and the girls taken at a studio that their friend Andrew now owned, and the one of her and Rini on the ground laughing.

Serena turned as she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the time on her cell phone and realized a half hour had gone by.

"Come on in." She said a little louder. The door opened and Rogue walked in. Her eyes looked around the room quickly and then turned back to Serena, who was looking at her calmly. The suitcases settled near the closet and she was standing over by her desk looking out at the back yard that looked over the garden and a small fountain.

"Proffesor Serena-" Rogue started.

"Just Serena is alright, no need for formalities." She gave Rogue a soft smile. She was definitely not used to this place yet.

"Serena, I just came up to tell you that dinner is ready. I hope you dont mind that its chicken and mashpotatoes and a few other things." Serena's face grew to a big smile. Food was definitely her favorite thing, that hasn't changed. She then realized that these were not custom foods that she was used to. They had it in Japan but it was a rare thing.

"That sounds deliscious. Mind if I walk down with you?" Rogue smiled back at her and walked backwards out the door.

"That's fine, I dont mind." Serena put her cell phone back into her pocket and followed her out closing the door behind her. The walk to the kitchen was a fast one with Rogue asking her all sorts of questions and a few students passing them and stopping to say hello. They walked into the kitchen and Rogue walked through a doorway that Serena could see that led to a large dinning hall.

Ororo walked over to Serena and smiled and handed her a basket of bread with butter.

"Could you take this in there with you? You can sit where ever you want. We all sit together. Dinner is pretty much ready, we just need to bring out a few more things." Serena smiled back and took the basket of bread and headed into the dining hall. She looked around and seen a bit of free spaces to sit. She saw Luke sitting by Rogue and a blonde guy who was holding Rogue's hand. There was an empty seat next to Luke. She set down the bread and sat down beside look. He smiled at her.

"Do you like your room?" He asked her. "Have you gotten the tour yet?"

"Yes, I quite enjoy my room. I've taken a bit of the tour where the classrooms are, but have not seen everything. I'm sure I will get to know it very soon." She responded. A plate was set down beside her by hands she did not see.

"Hmmmm, I take it someone can go invisible?" She asked looking around. Jean Grey sat a few seats down from her on the opposite side of the table. She gave a small laugh and Scott smiled next to her. He was wearing his sunglasses at the table. She would have to inquire as to why later. For now she assumed he was just blind.

"I have the ability of telekenises. We are able to use our abilities freely here, just as long as it is not against other students or staff. Unless its in the danger room and are learning self defense." Serena nodded in understanding. All the food was set out and everyone helped themselves. Dinner was amazing to Serena, all the food was great and everyone made her feel comfortable. She was introduced to more students who asked about who she was and her abilites. She just told them that she would tell them in class the following day.

Dinner went real well and Serena soon found that she was astonishingly full after about three full plates and two helpings of desert. Even Logan watched on in amazement as she finished her second brownie with vanilla ice cream. He looked at her with wide eyes and wasnt exactly sure what to say to her, he was after all a man and by far much larger than her. He wasn't fat by any means but he was packing a good weight of muscles. She was like a rabbit. Tiny and gentle looking. He was unsure what to make of her ability to eat it and hide it.

She laughed as she realized everyone was watching her.

"I'm sorry. Its all so good, I couldn't help myself. The food here is almost a delicasy where I'm from so its amazing to have it here freely." Her face turned a deep red. Professor Xavier, who was sitting at the end of the table in his motorized wheel chair,

started laughing.

"Its perfectly fine. We are glad you enjoy the food. We are just taken back by how little you are and to how much food you can eat. It's outstanding." He said after he caught his breath. Jean Grey, Ororo, and Logan looked at him in shock. Another amazing thing happened. He laughed until he was out of breath. They had never seen that happen before. This girl could pack a food like a camel and make the professor laugh like there was no tomorrow. They didn't know what to make heads or tails of, all they knew was having her at the school was definitely going to be different.

Logan watched as she excused herself from the table and take her dishes to the kitchen to quickly wash them. She told them that she wanted to turn in early for the night and so that she could function for the class tomorrow. She said goodnight and left for her room.

To herself she tought, "This is going some getting used to." And she knew it to be true.

* * *

**Thank you so much for making it to chapter 3. Please review and leave suggestions if you'd like. Thank you all to who have favorited or alerted the story, it really means alot.**


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men.**

**Now on to Chapter 4 of: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Four: Good Morning Class

Serena walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She changed out of her day clothes and into her night ones. A thin white night shirt that stopped mid thigh. She wore a white lace bra and panties underneath to keep from what she was wearing beneath being noticable. It was hot out thus making her room a bit warm too, so she didn't bother to watch what she was wearing. She knew no one would bother her the rest of the night. Well no students anyway. She wasn't on their side of the institute. Ororo's room was right next to hers and across the halls was Jean Grey's. Hers was in the corner. Comfortably fit just for her.

She slipped into the chair by the desk and opened her lap top that she brought and turned on the internet and made her way to the instant messaging chat room. She hooked up her webcam and from her phone sent a message to Lita saying she would be ready to cam chat soon. It took a few minutes to load and bring up the window which she could request Lita for a live chat. Lita was already signed on and waiting. Lita's face popped up on the screen and with two seconds so was Amy's, Mina's and Ray's. They were all trying to squish their heads in so Serena could see them, but even if they weren't squishing their heads in Serena could see them all just fine. She didn't say anything because it was funny to watch and she needed a good laugh.

"Serena! Hi! How was the trip? Did you enjoy the flight? Are there any cute boys their? How is your room?" The questions just flew

at her, but she managed to answer them all.

"The trip was nice, I was conveniently seated next to one of the students on the plane. His name is Luke and they transferred him to the institute as well. I haven't really scoped any guys out, but there are a few attractive ones here. I'm not here to find a boyfriend though Mina. I plan on moving back remember? And my room is nice, they must have done their homework before I got here, because the room looks especially made for me. Its great." She took a breather and then asked her own questions. "How is Tokyo doing? Safe without me? Seeing as you cant win anything without me?" She smiled and laughed at them as Raye got red in the face.

"Actually there hasn't been any attacks since you left. Though it only has been a day. I wouldn't expect them to start attacking right away." Said Amy.

"Besides, Serena, we can handle ourselves and win battles on our own!" Spoke Raye with lip. Serena laughed even more. A wave of homesickness hit her and she mellowed out again.

"I miss you all so much. I'm so glad I'll be able to teleport over there. Thank Luna and Artemis for me for giving me teleporting compact. I know I cant use it often, but I'm hoping to use it on holidays or when you all really need me. Luna said to use it wisely. Its energy is drained rather quickly. No more than three uses at time. Depending on the jump." Amy smiled at her happily.

"Serena you've grown up so much. Raye and Mina thought you would be crying by now and wanting to come home." Raye and Mina gave an open mouth gape at her. Amy blushed at saying too much.

"Dont mind them Serena, their just being their old selves. We all miss you and we're all proud of you." Said Lita before the two girls got a word in. "So what are your plans tomorrow?" Serena sat up straighter and brought one of her legs up and wrapped her arm around it.

"I start teaching tomorrow actually and Amy I was wondering if you could help me with that. I have no idea why they even chose me for this, how am I supposed to teach?"

"You'll be fine sweet heart. Don't worry. It's not so hard. I'm teaching new med students at the hospital with my mom and Raye is teaching the students at the temple. It's not so difficult. Just keep your head up and stay focused. Its easier if you have a ciriculum." Amy noted. Serena gave her a blank stare at the last part. Amy sighed and continued. "Make an outline for each day for what you want to follow and teach the children. You're not teaching them anything all that hard. Mainly just helping them focus on communcating with normal humans. Maybe go through some history with them."

"That sounds like a good plan." Serena was finally letting it sink in and what she wanted to do was taking root. Still a little unsure but a plan forming none the less. She spoke to her friends a little bit longer. Mina helped her pick our her teaching outfit for the next day and Raye and Lita talking to her about the food she ate. Amy gave her some last minute advice on how to teach the class. She said good night to them and then closed out of that window.

Her phone instantly went off with a text alert from Sammy asking if she was settled in for a web chat with him and the parents. She found his name on her contact list and requested a live chat. His face popped almost instantly, startling her. Her mom and dad right behind him. She smiled and told them how much she missed them already and basically had the whole conversation with her family as she had with the girls.

She spoke for half hour to them and then signed off for the night. She shut down the computer and looked at her clock. It was nine her time and noon the next day for them. She then realized that they were all dressed and ready for the day. She turned on the alarm clock for her phone and then stared at it for a moment and thought better to set the clock alarm as well. Just to be safe. She opened the window to get in some fresh air and then turned off the lights. Crawling under the fresh sheets of the bed, resting her head on the pillow, she realised she still had her hair up in her odangos. She took them out and then laid back down and shut her eyes. She was tired and listened to the sounds of the night.

An owl was hooting outside, leaves were rustling gently in the wind, Jean was saying good night to Ororo and she could have sworn two sets of feet were headed into Jean's room. Serena then slowly drifted to sleep.

Her alarm on her buzzed over and over and over and she slowly moved to look for it. Upon finding her phone she looked at it and turned it off and then looked at the clock. Her cell phone had been going off for five minutes, her clock would sound in five minutes

to give her a second chance to get out of bed. She turned off the clock alarm to and crawled out of bed. She put her hair up in one tight bun and grabbed her clothes to head to one of the many bathrooms sparatically placed everywhere. It was seven in the morning and no one sounded to be awake. Classes started promptly at nine. She was surprised she was even awake, and to top it off, wide awake. She was starting to notice how much she was changing.

A flash of her future self as Neo-Queen Serenity came acrossed her mind. She could feel herself becoming her. She remembered when she, Rini, Damien and scouts went into the future when they fought Prince Diamond. She had seen her future self. Seen how she was elegant, regal and beautiful, even if she was encased in a tomb of crystal. She shook the thought from her mind and slowly made her way her way to the bathroom, not trying to wake anyone up. She came up to the first bathroom and found that the door was closed and tried the next one. No one was in it so she decided to use that one.

She closed the door and locked it and from the other side of the wall she heard the water turn on for the shower in that bathroom. So someone was up as early as she. She turned on the water to her shower and then undressed. She realised quickly that she had been walking around in the night shirt that was just a bit thin. She blushed even though no one was around. Checking the waters temperature she found that was still just a bit cold so she turned it up and and waited a minute and then hopped in. Taking out the hair band that held up all of her hair, she let the water run through it and straighten it out. She had it cut, so it wasn't to her knees anymore, just to her butt. Still long but more livable. She washed up and at the end of the shower she stood there under the water just listening and breathing and trying not to think. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard the soap bar fall from the shelf she had set it on and slide and hit her feet. She bent over and picked it up and replaced it on the shelf.

Turning off the water, she climbed out of the shower and grabbed the soft white towel and dried herself and her hair. She quickly dressed and combed hair. She went to put it in its regular odangos but thought against it. She was going to try something new. She kept it down. She looked in the mirror and was startled by how different she looked. Then Mina popped in her head and could just see the bubbly blonde hugging her and saying how much they look like twins. She mentally shoved the goddess of love away from her and grabbed her towel and night clothes and walked out the bathroom and right into someone else.

Completely startled and taken aback she tripped and fell backwards on her rear end. A heavy, dark voice spoke to her and she realized who she had just walked into. She looked up and saw that Logan had his hand extended to help her up. She took it and was pulled up with ease. She picked up her clothes and apologized for being so airheaded and not paying attention. She looked at him and saw that his hair was wet. He was the one who was in the shower next to hers. She quickly shoved the next thoughts from her mind and thanked him again and walked quickly away, leaving him to watch her in curiousity. Then he shook his head and gave a snort and walked away to his own room.

She entered her room and finished getting ready and with out another thought about Logan and the shower she headed down to the kitchen to make herself a quick breakfast and then head to her classroom to get a feel for it.

"Serena, your up early. Its only seven fourty five. Most of us dont start moving until eight." The professor was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, a news paper and a donut. She thought the donut looked strangely out of place with him.

"Im usually one of those people, but this morning I thought I'd get an early start and not be late." She smiled and laughed a shy laugh. She went to the fridge and grabbed the milk. She looked at all the cupboards when a hand moved passed her face and opened the one in front of her and grabbed a glass and handed it to her. She followed the hand to the arm and body it was attached to. Her guess was wrong, she was thinking it belonged to Logan but realized the arm and hand wasn't muscled. She mentally slapped herself for noticing.

"Good morning Luke." Said the professor. Luke smiled at Serena and then turned to the professor. "Early riser?"

"Yes, sir. I didn't want to be late and have to rush and fight for the bathroom with all the other students." He said. He picked out a white frosted donut from the box on the counter and sat at the table next to the professor. Serena poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed a cinnamon sprinkled donut and took a third seat. Ororo walked in shortly and grabbed a cup of coffee and took the last seat. Ororo said good morning to the three of them. She was still in her robe and pajama bottoms. Her short white hair was at least combed through.

"Good morning, did you two sleep well?" She asked Serena and Luke. They both nodded.

"Comfortably, thank you." Said Serena.

"Very much so." Luke replied quickly after Serena.

"Ororo, I was wondering what you taught and what is expected of me in how I teach my class." Serena asked before taking a bite from her donut.

"I teach mathematics, science and Ecology. Regular classes they would get at a regular school. Professor Xavier teachers history and art and sometimes squeezes in classical music." Professor Xavier smiled behind his newspaper and coffee. "You can teach your class any way you wish. You can teach them inside the school, out side in the yard, take them on field trips, with permission from the Professor of course. Its open to you really, if you feel it'll benefit the students then go ahead."

"Awesome! Field trips. That I will look forward to." said Luke with an overly big smile. Serena looked at him.

"And who says I'll have field trips right away. Do well in class and we'll go from there."

"This is going to be hard, you're seriously not that much older than me and you'll be my teacher."

"Actually I'm a considerable amount older than you. That's a lesson for later though." She finished her donut and milk and stood up. "I'll see you in class today Luke. Thanks Ororo. Professor. I'm gonna go find my classroom and get settled in."

"You're classroom is the down the hall, the room closest to the gardens. We thought you might like the view the best." Ororo pointed in the direction of the class. Serena smiled and said thank you and headed out and down the hall. Two or three new faces moved passed her down the hall and to the kitchen. They said hello and she politely said hello back. She made it to her classroom. She stood there in the door way for almost ten minutes just looking at it and taking it all in. After awhile she stepped in the room and headed over to the small desk and table next to the window. There were a total of ten small student sized desks and a love seat. Two medium sized book shelves filled with history books and random titles that ranged from astronomy to health food. A television was hoisted and nailed to the wall and bay windows opened up to the garden which in the center had a small fountain. She was thoroughly enjoying the feel of the classroom and feeling relaxed already. All of a sudden she knew how she was going to handle her first day of classes.

She sat at the desk and leaned back on the cushioned seat and took a look at the packet that was on top of the desk. It was a sheet of names for each student in the three classes she had today. She noticed that Luke was in her first class. She put the packet down and turned to the windows again. They were letting in a nice breeze and the sun was shining bright this morning. She heard more voices out in the hall and opened her cell phone to check the time. It was ten minutes until classes started.

Turning the chair around to face the empty classroom, she jumped to see that three of the ten seats were filled and another student was walking in.

"Sorry Professor Tsukino, we didn't mean to startle you." said the younger girl with brown hair, bangs to her chin and the rest on a soft ponytail.

"It's alright, you were all just really quiet, and please just call me Serena. I'm not sure I'm all that comfortable being called Professor or Teacher."

"Ok." She smiled at her. "Welcome to your first class of Life Advancement."

"Thank you. We will wait another ten minutes for the rest of the students, which seems to be..." She looked down at the list and counted the names and looked up at how many faces were already seated. "two more students. Wow. Small class. Has it always been this small?" She asked them.

"This is our first time in this class as well. The other professors thought it best for us to have this class with all the problems going on here in America with the regular humans revolting against us mutants." The last to students walked in three minutes before the bell.

"Well then. Lets make the best of this class. Good morning class." Serena started her first day of teaching with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews and reading my story thus far. I hope you all really like it.**


	5. Chapter 5: This is you, him, her, them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men**

**Now on to Chapter 5 of: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Five: This is you, him, her, them and me

Serena and her first class of students walked through the corridors and out into the gardens that could be seen from the windows of her classroom. She looked at the flowers wrapping around the fountian. They were Foxgloves. They were beautiful and smelled great. She sat on the fountains edge and told her students to relax in the grass. They all watched her with intrigued curiousity. She smiled nervously at them.

"You all know that today is my first day and I think today we should sit and get to know one another, just so that I can know a bit about you and you can get to know about me. You're free to ask me questions, as long as they dont get too personal." She looked at them each on the face. "I would like to first get to know each of your names and your abilities." She watched as each of them relax and get comfortable in the grass.

"Let's start with the girls. Seeing as there are only two of them in this class, I'll let them take the lead." The girls were seated next to each other and closest to her. Serena nodded to the girl closest to the fountain. She sat up straight and spoke clearly. "My name is Kitty Pryde and my ability is to seperate my molecules to allow me to slip through solid materials." Serena looked at her with amazement. Kitty scooted closer to the fountain and put her hand up to the wall that kept the water in and instead of the solid cement holding her hand back, her hand went straight through and she pulled her arm and hand back. Serena reached out and touched her hand and the cement, both were solid.

"That is wonderful. How long have you known you've had this ability? Its impressive the control you have." Kitty Pryde smiled softly at her and told her for awhile. The next girl followed right after Kitty Pryde. She had short black hair and from sitting position looked to be the same height and build.

"Im Jubilation Lee, but every one just calls me Jubilee. I am able to make smarks from my hands as powerful as fireworks or as mesely as an electrical shock you get from touching someone when you rubbed your socks on the carpet." That got the rest of the class to laugh just a bit. She through her hands in the air and a few feet above their heads shot a small display of colorful fireworks. Serena gave a huge smile.

"You must be very popular at the parties. I think that's pretty neat." Some of the guys who sat a bit further from the rest scooted forward just a bit. "Ok now for the guys." She nodded to Luke. The only student she knew on a decent scale.

"Name's Luke and I have the ability to heal myself from most wounds, but I'd advise you not to cut off my head. I'm not sure if I'm a starfish or a hydra yet, and really dont wish to find out. Unlike the girls, I dont exactly have a way to show you my ability."

"That's alright, we dont really want you hurting yourself just to show us." Said Serena. Kitty turned to Luke with an affectionate gaze.

"You have the same abilities as Professor Logan. We dont usually see mutants with the same abilities unless they come from the same genetic line." She exclaimed. Luke gave her an inquisitive look.

"I wasn't aware of Professor Logan's mutant abilities. I'm new here obviously so I'm on Professor Serena's level of knowledge about everyone." He gave Kitty another look and then turned to Serena.

"What are the abilities of the professor's?" Asked Serena. She looked at the class entirely, giving everyone an open chance to answer her question. One of the guys in back spoke first. He had an unsual accent. She immediately recognized him as Kurt Wagner.

"As Jubilee mentioned Logan has the ability to heal himself from most wounds as well, but he also has steel claws that come out from between his knuckles. We all call him Wolverine." Serena continued to look at him.

"And Professor Jean Grey and Professor Scott?" She asked when he didn't continue.

"Professor Jean Grey is able to move things with her mind and look into ones mind. Professor Scott has laser beams for eyes. He has to wear a special pair of sun glasses that restricts that ability and for him to see." This time it was Jubilee who answered.

"Professor Scott is also called Cyclops." spoke one of the two guys left she didn't know or recognize.

"And what are these other names you are calling them?" Serena asked.

"Those are our X names. Well for those of us who are able to help the professors with the bad that happens around here. My X name is Shadowcat. Kurt is NightCrawler and Bobby we call Iceman." Kitty nodded to the guy who had spoken before. "Some of us dont choose to have X names. Like Professor Jean Grey."

"And what about Ororo?"

"We call her Storm. She has the power over the weather. And my name is Bobby, or Iceman as Kitty said, and I can produce from my hands, or shield my body in it." Bobby nodded his head to Serena. Serena smiled at him politely and turned to her final student.

"And how about you?"

"My name is Alex Summers. I'm Scott's younger brother. I'm the opposite of Iceman, my X name is Havoc and I'm able to produce fire." He looked almost completely like Scott except that was younger for California blonde hair with tan skin.

Wow, you two must be a force to deal with on the battle field, I'll make sure I dont step both your ways." She laughed and smiled. She turned back to Kurt.

"I have already met you Kurt, but I apologize, I forget what your ability was." She looked at him, blinked and then he was gone. He reappeared sitting beside her on the cement. Startled, she jumped up only to find he was gone and back where he was sitting in the grass. "I remember now, the power to teleport. Must make it easy to get somewhere."

"Not really, I have to able to see inside my head where I'm going, if I'm not careful, I could teleport into a wall." That got a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"So what about you? What's your abilities?" asked Bobby.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit more complicated than all of you. In Tokyo, I was known as someone completely different. Not a mutant but much more. I dont have the abilities like you." Serena grabbed a small compact from her pocket and opened it to show them the crystal inside. They gave their oohs and ahhs and sat back down. "You wont completely understand who I am unless I give you much more detail."

"Well we still have an hour and a half of class left, tell us your story." said Havoc as he leaned back in a relaxed position. Serena nodded and put the crystal away. From the corner of her eye she saw Luke start to look antsy. She already knew that being from Tokyo he would have already heard of her, as he verified the day before in the limo. He would already know some of who she already was.

"Like those who have an X name, I too have a side name. Many to be exact. My name is Sailor Moon. I am also known as Cosmos and Neo-Queen Serenity." Kitty and Junilee sat straight up.

"Queen?" Asked Jubilee. Serena blushed and tried to figure out her next words.

"Yes, I was actually born a thousand years or more ago, on the moon. I know that sounds super crazy but in the end its true. I was born as Princess Serenity, my mother known as Queen Serenity. The moon had the most powerful kingdom known to the universe. Next in line was the Earth kingdom. Ruled by King Edymion. His son, Prince Edymion, soon to take the thrown. That was until the great battle. Everyone was killed, including myself, my court and the prince. My mother was the only one left. In order to save everyone she used the silver millenium crystal to sacrifice her life and have us reicarnated into the future, today's time, to fulfill our duties." Serena took a moment to breathe and let her students ask a question or two.

"You were reincarnated into the person you are now? With a normal family? A normal life?" asked Bobby.

"Who was your court?" followed Jubilee.

"My court was made up of the princesses from the other planets, also known as my sailor scouts. From Mars was Princess Raye, Venus was Princess Mina, Mercury was Princess Amy and Jupiter was Princess Lita."

"What about the other planets?" asked Kitty.

"The outer planets were my protectors. Princess Amara as Sailor Uranus, Princess Michelle as Sailor Neptune, and the Sailor Pluto was Princess Trista. Sailor Saturn, the scout of Destruction, kept to herself. Princess Hotaru was never really there. Next to my mother and I, she was the strongest scout and kept to herself by choice." Serena paused again. " And yes, I was born into this life as myself, with a normal family and life. Only here I'm able to transform into my Sailor Scout form, known as Sailor Moon. I am not known as Princess Serenity in this time except to my scouts and my gaurdian, Luna." She didn't exactly wish to explain to them

that Luna was also a talking cat. She figured it was too much for them.

"So how are you known as Neo-Queen?" Kitty asked in a lower voice.

"That is who I will be known as in the future. When I take my rightful place on the thrown."

"To be queen, dont you have to have a king?" Alex asked her with his head turned to the side. Serena gave him a soft smile and did her absolute best not allow painful emotion to seep into her voice.

"For this future, he does not need to be in it."

"So what's your powers? Do the scouts have powers?" asked Kurt this time.

"Heck ya the scouts have powers! Mars has the power of fire and Mercury the power of water and I remember seeing Jupiter one day having the power of lightning, but I dont know what to call Venus." Luke answered before Serena could open her mouth.

"You've seen us?" asked Serena with a suspicious look. Luke smiled a mouthful of teeth.

"No, but my cousin has. You saved him one time and he told me all about you. But your missing someone. There was a little girl in pink." Serena's eyes nearly glazed over. She had almost forgotten Rini. Her daughter.

"The little girl is my daughter. We call her mini moon." Kitty and Jubilee almost squeeled.

"You have a little girl who fights with you all?" They asked in unison.

"Well she's ten years old and-" Serena caught her slip up, she didn't want to explain to them about Rini being from the future, but Luke seemed to be on the ball today.

"Ten? How is that possible. You're twenty two." He had remembered that from the ride from the airport. Serena sighed and looked at her class.

"She's from the future. Sailor Pluto is the sailor scout of time. She's the gaurdian of the time gate. Able to go to the future and the past. She is the companion scout to Uranus and Neptune."

"And what are their powers?" questioned Alex.

"Uranus has control over the wind and Neptune over the seas and oceans. The three of them are extremely powerful. Though Saturn and I are more powerful. Saturn was known as the sailor scout of destruction because her power was the most feared. She had the power of life and death. Her having that power made everyone afraid of her. She is thirteen years old and holds such an immendous amount of power."

The students sat in silence for a moment, letting it all sink in. Serena was sure they would not believe her and she would be finding herself on a plane ride home in tears.

"So will we get to see your powers?" Bobby looked at her with an encouraging smile.

"In due time, when its needed I suppose. I do not like using them if not necessary." Their faces showed disappointment. A thought crossed her mind and she smiled real big. "But I can show you something I can do with out the use of my Sailor magic." She pulled out a fancy pen from her pocket and held it into the air, standing up. She closed her eyes and pictured the first person she could think of.

She heard gasps and "oh my goshes from them", inidicating that she had been successful.

"Professor Ororo?" Kitty stood up and looked at her closely.

"No, I'm still Serena. This pen gives me the power of transformation. Into any one I wish to be."

"Like Mystique, just with a twist." said Alex. Serena rid herself of looking like Ororo and then looked at Alex.

"Who's Mystique?"

"Mystique is part of a group of mutants that are not on the side of good. She leads the group who wish to start war against the humans. Magneto is the head boss. The power of bending and manipulating all kinds of metal." spoke Kurt. "He and Profession Xavier grew up with each other."

"Well I guess I have alot to learn myself." Serena looked down at her watch and sighed, almost relieved her first class was done but then fell back into dispair of realizing that she had to do this two more times.

"Well class is done, we can pick up where we left off tomorrow. I'm afraid theirs still so much more to learn about each other. We can meet here tomorrow morning instead of inside the class. If its raining then we'll meet in the room." She said goodbye to her first class and then sat back down on the fountain. She had a twenty minute break before her next class showed up. She turned to the water and stared at her reflection. Her long blonde hair draped onto the flat part of the fountain which she sat. Her eyes looked sad. She was beginning to miss home quite a bit, even more now that she was talking to the students about her friends and who they are and were. All of it was overwhelming.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing it. I hope you are enjoying th**


	6. Chapter 6: Mail Has Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men. **

**No onto the next chapter of: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Six: Mail Has Come

She changed from her form as Ororo to herself and she stood up. She had been sitting there for about ten minutes when she realized that she was extremely thirsty and headed into the insitute to grab a refreshment from the kitchen before she had to go to the class to collect her next class. She walked into the refreshing air conditioned building and made her way to the kitchen. Students sat in different rooms reading, watching tv or playing games. Some turned to wave at her and said hello as she passed. She entered the kitchen and grabbed a 7up from the fridge. It tasted good against her dry throat. She took a water bottle as well and made her way to her next class. Raising her hopes that the rest of the day will go smoothly.

The end of the day came quicker than she thought. Her students had made her day really easy and comfortable. During breaks the students spread word about her, she knew that was inevitable. It at least made things a bit simplier. There were more questions, but only because everyone seemed to know most of her story already. They were very curious. She was surprised at how polite they were. They never asked her personal questions, just mainly who she was in the past, present and will be in the future. They even questioned her about the enemies she and her scouts faced. Those stories took a bit longer to go through but she enjoyed telling those and seeing their reactions. Over all her first day went really well and she looked forward to tomorrow.

She was going through some of the papers that was on her desk when a knock at the door broke her concentration. She looked up and smiled at Ororo who stood there with a medium size package in her arms.

"This came for you. It's from Japan. It's a bit heavy." Ororo set it down carefully on the edge of the desk. Serena gave it a long look and realized who the package was labeled from. 'Mizuno, Amy'

"It's from my friend Amy. She's Sailor Mercury. I wonder if it contains news about her finally graduating and becoming a doctor." Serena grabbed and envelope opener and sliced through the tape keeping the box closed. Ororo looked on in polite curiosity. Inside the box was folders on top of folders filled with documents. She grabbed the letter that rest on top and read it outloud.

"Dear Serena,

I have made a copy of everything about all of our battles, the history of the moon kingdom, and even different profiles on each of us. We all thought that you might like this, knowing your students will be curious about who you are and where you come from. I hope that all of this comes to use for you. We hope that you're doing well. Not sure when this will get to you, but hope your classes are very educational:) We miss and love you. Write soon.

Love,

Amy

P.S. I take my final exam to finally become a doctor in less than a month. Wish me luck."

"You're friend sounds very nice." Said Ororo smiling down at her. Serena smiled back.

"Yes, we were working on this before I left, she must have really worked hard on this to get it to me so quickly." She placed the letter back in the box. "I will have to look all this over later tonight. See how to organize it. Thank you for bringing it to me."

Ororo nodded politely. "Dinner is ready if you are hungry. I figured you would be after your first day, so we decided to have ribs and salad and a couple of side dishes. Do you like that?"

"I've had it before and its delicious. I will be down to join as soon as I bring this up to my room." Ororo left and she cleaned up and grabbed the heavy package and headed to her room on the second floor. Walking up the stairs, she felt like she was going to tip over. A thought came to her and she stopped a few steps from the top and hung her head and sighed. She turned around and started to head down but the sudden shirt in weight caused her to finally tip and stumble to the steps. She managed to quickly manuever the box to the side to fall on the spot next to her. She caught her breath and looked up to see Luke sprinting up the steps to help her up. She released his hand and he grabbed the box.

"Where are you headed with this? I'll carry it for you." He looked at her with a soft smile. She gave him an appreciative one back and headed down the stairs again.

"To my room, I was originally going to keep it in my room but they should stay in my classroom. They are files about the scouts and I and our battles we've fought. I thought they would make a good read for the students when you were done with classroom work. I just have to go through it and organize it in proper order if my friend who sent it hasn't already." As she kept her eyes down at her feet to make sure she didn't fall again her hair fell slightly over her face and she wasn't used to it. She grabbed the hair ties around her wrist and pulled her hair up, but just kept it in a regular pony tail.

"You know you have the longest hair I've ever seen." said Luke to break the small awkward silence. She blushed. "Oh no its not a bad thing, it looks great, it's just new is all." He gave a small blush as they walked into the classroom and set the box down on her desk.

"Thank you, that's nice of you to say, but I'm not sure what the student/teacher edicate is so Im gonna say hold off on the compliments like that. I do appreciate it though Luke." Serena walked behind her desk and seen an envelope that she hadn't noticed before. It was addressed to her. She looked at the return address and she could have sworn her heart stopped.

"Ms. Serena...are you alright?" L:uke's voice broke through her shock. She looked up at him.

"Yes, everything is fine. Please, call me Serena like everyone else. Can you give me a minute, actually I'll meet you at dinner. Thank you very much for helping me with the box." Luke nodded and left the room. She returned to the letter that still remained untouched on her desk. She sat down and picked up the white envelope.

Darien Shields.

His name was neatly printed in the top left corner with his address. One she didn't recognize. Other than the state. A state that was not where he said he was going to school. She flipped the envelope over and with shaky hands ripped it open. All that was in it was a single sheet of loose leaf paper with more of Darien's neatly printed handwriting. It took her a moment to read the letter.

Dear Serena,

I know this letter might come to you as a shock. You're probably wondering how I even got your address. I called your parents house when I heard that you were moving to the states. They were kind enough to give me your address. I wished to speak with you if that was alright. When I heard you were moving to New York around the same time I was transferring there I was, I was surprised to say the least. I am also in Westchester County, New York. Please Serena, have lunch with me. I really want to talk to you. Catch up. Call me.

Darien.

Serena looked at the number on the bottom of the page. It wasn't a tokyo number. He changed his cell number. That information kind of stung because he hadn't offered it to her. She was so confused to why he wanted to talk to her after so long of being separated. So many different thoughts buzzed through her head and she cried. Not her usual wailing cry, but a real cry, one where you could feel your heart breaking over again and you couldn't stop the flow of tears. She didn't even noticed that she was able to cry in private and that Luke had shut the door.

So she decided to cry more.

"Serena?...Serena? Are you alright?" It was a woman's voice that cut through her mind. She sturred and opened her eyes and lifted her head from the desk that she had apparently fell asleep on. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the person who was talking to her. "Serena, is everything ok? You have black cheeks from your eyeliner." It was Rogue. She was standing next to her looking concerned. Serena grabbed the small mirror at the corner ofr her desk and looked at her reflection. Her cheeks were black. She quickly wiped them away, only doing an 80% good job and cleaning them.

"Im alright Rogue. Thank you for your concern." Serena looked outside, it was dusk, sun was almost gone but there was still a decent amount of light. "What time is it?" Rogue pulled out her cell phone.

"It's almost 8. When you didn't show up for dinner or after we decided to check on you. Luke said he last seen you in here." Rogue pulled up a chair next to Serena and looked at the woman who had her head rested in her hands. "Are you sure you're alright?" Serena smiled. She was thankful for the girl's geniune concern.

"Yes I am. I received a sad letter is all. It upset me. I am alright now though. Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, anything?"

"Could you bring me a plate of food, if there is any left. I'd like dinner but I dont exactly want to face anyone right now."

"I can do that. I'll get you a big plate and you can eat what you like. I'll be right back." Rogue left to retrieve her the food and Serena turned on the desk light and looked down at the letter that she had fell asleep on. Her tears blurred most of the letter, ironically keeping the number clear as day though. She felt the need to cry again but she didn't. She folded the letter back in the envelope and shoved it in the desk. She did not want to deal with it again.

Rogue returned with the food and left right away to let her eat in peace. Serena took a a hallway not currently occupied to get outside with her food so she could eat in the garden by the fountain where she had taught that day. She found it and sat down and started eating what was on her plate. She didn't notice that someone was watching her from across the way by the basketball court. She kept her head down while she ate and tried not to think. The dark figure walked towards her. The figure was in the shadows of the institute, and then revealed himself as Logan as he stepped into the remaining sunlight and over to her.

She lifted her head and gave him a surprised but quickly welcoming look.

"Hello Logan." He nodded to her in response and stood about three feet from where she sat.

"We missed you at dinner." He said in a low voice. She noted that it sounded smooth to her. She swallowed what was in her mouth.

"I received a stressing letter from someone who I thought left my life for good. It was unexpected and I was upset, so I decided to be alone for awhile." He looked down at the petite woman. He could see the remaining dark rings under her eyes from her now barely there make up and gathered that she must have cried pretty hard. He noted that some of the streaks were still faint on her cheeks. He did not question if she was alright. He decided to change the subject.

"How is the dinner?" She bust out laughing with relief. He gave small smirk.

"It tastes wonderful. I really enjoy it, thank you." She smiled up at him. Her eyes brightened just a bit.

"Good." He took a sip from the rootbeer in his hand. "Because i made it." he continued as his lips were pressed to the bottle. He finished his drink. He looked down at her and saw that she was trying to unnoticably wipe her face, probably to make sure the make up was gone. He didn't say anything.

"Well it's very good." She smiled at him. The smile was geniune. He smirked back.

"Thanks. Scott, Ororo, Jean and I were thinking of going into to town tonight to catch a movie, we were wondering if you'd like to come with." He moved to sit next to her as he waited for her to finish the bite she was working on.

"I'd like that. Seeing the two would be great. When should I be ready by?" She asked him.

"We're leaving in an hour. It starts in an hour and a half. The children will be fine. The older ones are responsible enough to watch over them." He finished his drink and stood up again. "Hope you like horror movies." He said as he walked away.

"Love them." She responded. She finished her food and walked back in to get ready.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have continued to reading this story, it means alot to me.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's an Open Door

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, X-Men or any relative characters.**

**On to the next chapter in: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Its An Open Door

Serena stood in her room with the door closed looking at the clothes that she had brought with her and made a note to go shopping for new ones when given the chance. Maybe tonight she and the girls could disband from the guys and do a little tonight but she wasn't going to hold her breath. She wasn't sure what she wanted to wear. She knew that all they were going to do was see a movie and maybe get something to drink afterwards. She finally gave up and put on black shorts, white spaghetti strapped tank top and a sweater in hand incase that it was cold. It was an old sweater with a band name on it but she didn't have much to choose from. She slipped on her black flats. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and then kicked off the shoes. They gave away too much leg and she didn't want to make the guys feel uncomfortable around her. She put on her black boots that came up to just below the knee. They had a small tuff of grey fur on the top and small balls on the laces. They were cute and she felt better in them with the shorts.

Looking at her face in the mirror she gave a bit of a loud gasp and realized how horrible she looked with light black rings under her eyes and grabbed her make up and went to the bathroom to clean up and apply a fresh look. She exited the bathroom and returned everything to her room. She grabbed her sweater and looked at her cell for the time. She still had twenty minutes to spare. She thought she'd check her email real quick. She booted up her laptop and hopped online quickly. She checked her email and seen a few from her friends and her parents. She only had time to read them, but not respond.

The first one was from Mina, it read:

Hey girl,

Thought I'd shoot you an email about this now, I didn't want to bring this up last night since it was your first night there. Anyways I was visiting your folks yesterday to see how they were doing and so that Artemis could chat with Luna before she headed to you at the end of the week and your folks said Darien got a hold of them a couple of days ago. He told them it was urgent that he got a hold of you. They said they were reluctant to give your address to him but he sounded sincere and caved. I wanted to give you a heads up. Artemis and Luna said goodbye to Diana last night. She went back to the future. I guess Rini has been a little bit of a handful lately for Trista and her teachings. Luna wishes you the best until she can get there. There was just a few things she wanted to take care of first. Also I tried out for the auditions for Sailor V and they said they'd call me back, that's a good thing right? I hope I get the part. I mean it would be kind of said if I didn't. Lita signed a lease on a shop for her flower shop. She'll be opening soon. We'll send you a video of that too. It seems like we're all making head way in our lives. And its nice not having to fight. We can have a normal life for awhile. Well i have to get going, hope to talk to you soon.

Mina

It took her a bit to get through the first half of the email, but she enjoyed the second half. The second email was from her mom. She knew what part of it would contain but she read it anyways.

Sweet heart,

I just thought I'd say hello and see how you were doing. Mina stopped by to check on us. She had dinner and hung out with Sammy for a little while. I hope things are going well. I dont have alot of time right now, but I hope to hear from you soon. Your father and miss and love you.

Love always,

Mom

Well she was shocked to say the lease that her mom didn't mention anything about Darien calling. Then again she was hoping she wouldn't. She closed her email and turned off her laptop.

She walked to the front door and found Ororo and Jean talking and waiting.

"Serena! Im glad you'll be joining us tonight. Have you seen the movie Black Death?" asked Jean. Serena shook her head no. "Oh kay, good neither have we. We're going out for drinks later, I hope you dont mind."

"Nope, I was kind of hoping we would. Its been a bit of a rough day." She explained the letter that she had gotten and the effect it had given her. Ororo and Jean gave her a sympathetic ear. Ororo apologized for not giving her the letter when she delivered the box. It had been mixed in with the rest of the mail. "Its alright, everything is all good."

"Are you ready ladies?" said Scott coming up behind them with Logan. The girls smiled at them and nodded. They headed and jumped into the jeep, they guys taking the front and the girls in the back. Serena felt good with the wind in her hair and everyone laughing and enjoying the small talk.

They came out of the movie theater at eleven thirty. All of them were laughing and enjoying the time. It was a cool breeze and the moon was full. They climbed into the jeep and headed to the bar that Logan and Scott had mentioned. Once they got there they found a table and waited for someone to come to them. They didn't have to wait long before a small, petite blonde came to their table with a tray, paper and pen.

"Hi, my name is Lindsey, I'll be your server today, our specials are Blue Moons and Long Islands. What can I start you off with?" She tucked her short bobbed cut hair behind her ear and looked at Logan and Scott first. Ororo and Jean gave each other an eye roll. Serena just looked on and smiled.

"I'll take a Rum and Coke." Logan ordered first.

"I'll take a Corona. No need for me to drink heavily." said Scott, Logan gave him a cocked eyebrow and Scott just smirked. Jean looked up at Lindsey and gave her a small smile.

"I'll have a Corona as well and can we get a large of nachos please?"

"Yes, I can get that right out for you. For you two ladies?" Ororo nodded to Serena and Serena turned to the waitress.

"Do you have a Dirty Girlscout?" Her four friends gave her the strangest looks and she laughed. "Its a mixed mint drink."

"Yup we have all those weird named drinks. Our bartender, Greg, is from some big bar in Arizona. He came here and introduced all sorts of them to us and now we're actually fairly popular to the younger crowd. not that we're complaining of course." She went on to look at Ororo.

"I'll actually try what she's having." Lindsey finished writing down her order and told them the nachos would be right up. Fourty five minutes later they were finishing up their drinks and eating the last of their second order of their nachos. A high pitched squeel sounded across the room and they looked up to see Lindsey fling herself into the arms of a tall guy with black hair. Logan and the rest of them turned to face Serena just as Lindsey kissed the guy and Serena gasped.

Her face was white as a ghost and her eyes were wide and glazed over. Her mouth was open in a small oh. It took her moment to grab hold of her composer and stand up and walk over to the couple. Her friends got up and followed but stayed a few feet back. Logan watched with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face and Ororo had the look of concern written on hers.

"Darien?" Serena asked in just above a whisper. The guy looked up at her in a startled motion. His eyes mirrored her own shocked look.

"Serena?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Didn't you get my letter?"

"What letter? You know her?" Asked Lindsey.

"Yes I got it but I mean what are you doing here? In New York? You were all the way across the country last I heard from you in Tokyo." She ignored Lindsey. Lindsey looked at her with confusion.

"Tokyo? You know he's from Tokyo? How do you two know each other?"

"He's my ex fiance." She said bluntly. "And he left me and lied to me and I see its because he wanted to move on with someone else. Darien. You're an asshole." Serena shoved passed him and out the door.

"Ex fiance? Darien?" she heard Lindsey say behind her.

"Lindsey stay here. SERENA WAIT!" Darien's voice trailed after here and from the parking lot she heard the bar door shut and then open again as the bell rang above it.

"SERENA!" This time it was Ororo's voice. The tears were too thick streaming down her cheeks. She didn't stop. She just continued to run down the sidewalk, running aimlessly. She was good at running, so she knew they werent going to catch up with her any time soon.

'Why would he ask to meet me? Why would he if he's dating someone else?' She started to sprinkle out and she slowed to a stop and looked up at the sky as the rain got heavier. She was out of the light of the street lamps and she pressed her back to the nearest building and sighed. 'Fine. If he's allowed to move on with his life, then so am i.' She continued to think and realizing all of the new doors this opened. Something lifted inside of her. She wasn't happy but her shoulders seemed to be less heavy. She figured this is what she needed to be able to move on.

She heard a creak of a door next to her, she turned and looked and seen that it was half ajar when it was closed before. She turned slowly and moved to grab the handle. She opened it and looked into the black room. Slowly inching inside she tried fumbling for a light switch.

"Hello?" She called out. Nothing.

"Hello?" She called out again. Again nothing. She entered all the way and grabbed her cell phone for light and shown it on the floor. She walked further in scanning the room with her dim light. A slam of the door and the darkening of the room to pitch black, whipped around to shine the light and run for the door. Her light shown on someones face and the next thing she knew she was out cold on the floor.

* * *

**I appreciate all the reviews and those who have favorited or alerted my story, Thank you so much.**


	8. Chapter 8: Out Cold

**~~~I'd like to thank Alycee Lanet for beta reading all the chapters from this point on. If it were not for her, these chapters would have a good handful of errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men**

**On to the next chapter of: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Out Cold

"Serena? Serena? Wake up Serena?"

A voice echoed through her mind.

"Come on Serena. Wake up!"

The voice came again. She tried to say something back but her lips wouldn't move. Her eyelids wouldn't open. She tried to groan behind her lips. No voice sounded from her throat.

"Is she awake?" She heard footsteps quickly walking up to her and a female voice ask if she was awake. It was Jean. Which meant the other woman was Ororo.

"No. She hasn't even moved." Ororo responded with concern in her voice.

"We have to get her to the professor. See if he can reach her." Logan's voice was sounded irritated.

"Let me come with you, pl-" Started another male voice. Darien's she recognized.

"I dont think so. Its because of you she ran away from everyone." Cut in Scott.

"How was I supposed to know she was there? I was there picking up my girlfriend."

"Guys I think we should get Serena out of here. We'll call you to let you know if she is alright but I think it's best that you stay away from her." spoke Jean. Strong armslifted her up and she could smell a musky cologne. She still couldn't do anything to let them know that she was awake and could hear them. She could feel herself move and then out into a cool air and then laid in someones lap when someone started pushing her hair out of her face. The sound of an engine started and her body gave a small jerk as they pulled away. She could just imagine Darien standing there watching them as they pulled away.

What had happened to her? She asked herself that more than a dozen times. She tried recalling what happened before she sort of woke up on the ground. She remembered running away from Darien. Walking into the building she stopped at. She was fumbling with the lights and when she couldn't find them she used her cell phone and kept the door open. She had walked further in and then the door slammed shut and...

That was it. She couldn't remember anything past that.

Her head hurt pretty badly though. The back of it felt pretty tender. She didn't have time to think about it though. The same strong arms lifted her up again and the same musky smell filled her senses. She felt the air temperature shift and the sound of hushed voices.

She was quickly brought somewhere and then gently laid on a cool hard, possibly, metal table. She heard a door open and the professor's voice speak softly**.**

"Jean what happened?" He asked. She gave him a brief explaination. The last part confused her though.

"We had followed her to an old warehouse where we saw her enter. Within just a few minutes an intensly bright light flashed, a quick scream and then everything went dark. When we found her she was unconscious and unable to wake up. She's been in a coma-like state for nearly twenty minutes now. I tried what I could to wake her, but none of my methods did any good. I'm afraid to enter hermind in case something too intense happened. I'm not strong enough to do that**."**

"It's alright. I'll do what I can. You can all go get some sleep. Classes will resume in the morning. The students will be informed that she is not feeling well and that will be it. We don't want to pressure her." She heard Jean say good night and leave.

"Professor, I'll stay." It was Logan. "It's Tuesday, my classes are every other day."

"Thank you Logan. I'm gonna try entering her mind and see what is going on. If there is any way to help her."

Serena's body continued to lay motionless. Just hearing that the professor was going to enter her mind kind of weirded her out(,) but at this point in time she just wanted control of her body again.

"Serena(,) If you can hear me, I'm going to try and enter your mind. Hopefully we will be able to help pull you out and back into reality." She wished she could respond to that. She felt his hands on the sides of her head. They were gentle and warm. She felt relaxed. Within seconds she felt an ubelievable amount of pressure in her mind.

"PROFESSOR!" She shouted through her thoughts. He heard her.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"Yes,I'm fine, but I am unable to move and speak. Whats wrong with me?" She started panicking.

"Everything will be alright. I'm here to try and figure that out. Do you remember what happened?"

"No. Nothing. I just remember the door closing behind me in the building and then everything went black and now all I can do is hear everyone and lay here like the dead."

"Well**, **we're going to try and get you out of your coma-like state. With as little pain as possible. Are you ready?"

"Yes." She felt more pressure and then images...no memories...started flashing in front of her. Memories of that night. The movie. the bar. Darien showing up. The small confrontation. Her running away. The door opening and her entering. They were getting closer. She heard the door slam behind her and felt her body whip around and her arm raise to shine the light in front of her. A face came into her vision briefly before she screamed and brought her arms up in defense and an intense bright light shot from her hands as she shoved them against the body of the person who tried attacking her. Pain shot through the back of her head and body as someone hit her from behind, causing everything to go black.

"AHHHHHH!" Serena screamed as she shot forward, away from the professors hands. He opened his eyes and looked at her; Logan caught her before she toppled off the medical table. She gripped onto his arms and held him there until she could steady her breathing. It took a few minutes before she released him and turned back to the professor.

"We're glad you're back. Are you alright?" He asked her quietly. She nodded and looked down at her hands and then back at him.

"Am I one of you?" She asked a little panicky. Professor kept watching her.

"You might be, but the power from your hands might have been the crystal protecting you as well. We won't know for sure until we try some exercises. That way we can decipher where exactly that power came from."

"Power?" Logan asked. He stood less than two feet from Serena in case she decided to feel weak or nearly fall again.

"Yes. That light you all saw had come from Serena. It seems that she was lured into the building and then trapped. Before they could harm her in the dark, she defended herself and a light came from her hands. I believe the cause of her coma-like state was from the blow to the back of the neck and the shock of her powers draining her." Logan moved behind the table to look at the back of Serena's neck. He moved her hair aside and saw a dark circle of a nearly black bruise. There was a cut where she had bled a bit. "I will let Logan clean up your wound. Serena, you don't have to teach the students tomorrow. You can have the day off to rest up. Please see me when you feel rested so we can talk about the person you saw moments before getting attacked."

"Ok." She responded.

"Good night. Serena. Logan."

"Good night professor." The two responded and watched him wheel himself out the door and it closed behind him.

"How bad is the wound?" Serena asked Logan.

"Not horrible. I'll imagine it will hurt for awhile. You'll want to ice it. I'll clean up the cut and blood and bandage it up." He walked over to the sink and dampened a wash cloth and then back to her and gently wiped away the blood. She winced at the pain and tightened her shoulders. The two were silent for a few heart beats.

"Are you alright Serena?" Logan wanted to bite his tongue. He was not usually this nice with anyone. Not even with Jean whom he still loved, but this woman who sat before him confused him to no end. She seemed pure and innocent. No evil has touched her, but he knew from her file that she was a strong warrior. That she has seen death and felt the pain of a battle field. Yet, here she sat, beautiful, gentle, sweet and caring. He's seen his share of war and it hardened him. He used to be a sickly child then as years passed and he fought in war after battle, he knew that there was no other way to be.

"Yes, exhausted but well enough to know I'll be alright. I'm just a little overwhelmed and still trying to make heads or tails of the last two hours. I'm sure things will unwind themselves soon enough." She paused for a moment, and Logan realized that she had put her hand over her shoulder to stop his hand after he pressed the gauze and tape down. "Thank you for being kind to me today. The invitation and then helping me now." He looked down at her slender fingers and soft skin. He shook his head to avoid his next thoughts and shot his walls up.

"Don't worry about it. You're part of the family now." He moved his hand away and cleaned up the mess. "If ya need anything we'll be glad to help." Once everything was away he turned back to her, slightly startled to see she was standing and looking at him with her hands neatly placed in her lap. Her blonde hair was flowing and long, not in that unusual hairstyle, her crystal blue eyes still shining with innocence, she was short next to him, small frame but nicely filled out. He sighed and closed his eyes breifly.

"Come on let's get up to bed to rest. Tomorrow I'll have Jean check on you to see how you're doing."

"Thank you." She replied.

'Damn that sweetness to her.' Thought Logan as he walked silently next to her all the way to her room. "Good night." He said to her and walked away.

Serena watched after him for a heartbeat and then walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and sighed. After a few moments she went over to her clothes and changed into something comfortable to sleep in. Her neck and back were sore so she was careful not to move so much. After she changed, she sent an email to Amy thanking her for the package and explaining her day, detail for detail. Then she responded to both Mina and her mother. She closed her email and shut off her computer. She crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep under the comforter that she finally took notice was like slipping into a cloud.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please leave a review, does not need to be lengthy, but a review would be appreciated. I would just like to see how you think the story is going. I do take suggestions. Please refrain from being rude. I did not force you to read this if you did not like it. Thank you my readers who have stayed with the story, who have subscribed to getting alerts or added myself of this story to your favorites; it definitely makes my day.**

**DesertWhiteLilly**


	9. Chapter 9: Much Ado About a Child

**Another chapter edited by Alycee Lanet, with out her my stories would look really crappy. Thank you Alycee Lanet. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my friends who are on their way to having a child each. My best friend, Amanda, who is having my second god child, and my friend Kay, who is having her first child. So to both of them, I write this chapter.**

**I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon or X-Men. The only character I own is Luke.**

**On to the next Chapter of: The Dark Side of the Moon**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Much Ado About A Child

Serena woke up to the sun shining in through her window and something heavy sitting on her chest. She opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin as a black cat peered down at her.

"LUNA!" She flung her arms around the feline and hugged her tightly as she sat up in the same flow of movements. Luna gave a squeal of torture as the blonde squeezed the air from her lungs. "Oh I'm so sorry Luna, I'm just so excited to see you! When did you get here?"

Luna moved towards the young woman's feet and caught her breath.

"This morning. I came with Rini. Trista allowed her to come and visit you for a short period of time."

"Oh my god Rini's here?" Serena jumped off the bed and the covers flew over Luna, covering her with out caution. She scrambled to get out of the tanglement of sheets and comforter.

"Yes, she's downstairs with Rogue and Kitty. The two girls are having fun showing her around. We've only been here an hour. I spoke to Jean as well. She informed of what happened last night." Serena stopped in mid motion of putting on a clean shirt. She then slowly lowered it.

"So that's why you came so quickly." Serena gave a sad look. "Last night was really stressful, could we talk about it later? I really want to go see Rini, it's been so long." Luna nodded and Serena threw on a matching skirt. She quickly combed her hair, well as quickly as she could, she was still in pain. "You're openly speaking to them?" Serena asked her feline friend.

"Yes, they were shocked at first, well not the professor, but for the most part they took to me just fine. Though I must say, the guy with the sunglasses made a comment to his friend with the furry face."

"What did he say?" She asked Luna out of curiosity. She knew she was talking about Scott and Logan.

"You two should be able to find something in common." Serena bust out laughing but quickly stopped as her head started throbbing. "Not sure what he meant by that but the bigger guy looked like he was going to carve him a new one." That made Serena laugh again. She compromised with herself and just giggled. She went over to her door and walked out with Luna following close behind her and then she jumped onto her shoulder, which in turn made Serena wince. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, let me just carry you." Serena moved Luna to her arms.

Serena walked into the den where a few people were sitting, watching tv. She saw pink hair bouncing between two brunettes and a laugh that couldn't be anyone else except her daughter.

"Hey pain, are you bothering my friends?" Serena asked in her most familiar voice to the little girl. Rini jumped up and looked over the couch and smiled at her. Serena smiled back.

"MOMMY!" Rini ran around the couch and embraced Serena in a long hug. Serena hugged her back. Rini must have been about ten years old now. Living with Trista in the future meant time was different there. Rini was growing faster there than she would have been growing here in this time.

"Mommy?" Asked Rogue, standing up from the couch she, Kitty and Rini were sitting on moments before. Serena looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Rini here is my daughter. It's really a long story. I will tell you in class tomorrow." Serena looked down at Rini's face and smiled. "How did you manage to talk Trista into letting you come visit me?"

"I told her that I needed a break, that I wasn't feeling well being so cooped up in the palace, buried in my studies as much as I was. She and Hotaru have been keeping me going day in and day out."

"Well you need to study, but I am happy that you are here. How long will you be staying with us?"

"Trista told me only a week, then she will come and get me."

"Well then, I guess we shall do what we can to make the best of your time here. First would you like some breakfast?" Rini's face lit up.

"Yes! Donuts and cereal! Trista and Michelle won't let me eat anything good. Amara sometimes sneaks me good things when we're not training and I'm improving."

"Well we have donuts here and lots of cereal." Serena looked back up at Kitty and Rogue. "Would you two mind getting her some breakfast? There are a few things I'd like to talk to the professor about first."

"Sure, we can do that. I think we can also make strawberry milk." Rogue said as she watched Rini's face light up even more. Rini grabbed both of the girl's hands and they walked out of the room.

"After she's done, can you bring her to the Professor's office please?"

"Sure thing Serena." responded Kitty with a smile.

Luna looked up at Serena. Her expression was a serious one.

"What furball?" Luna's smile returned instantly.

"I thought we lost our old Serena for a minute. That she had grown up into a mother, teacher and into the queen you will soon become. Though with that comment, it's nice to know that we still have our fun loving Serena." Serena picked up Luna and carried her off into the direction of the Professor's office.

"No you haven't lost me."

Professor Xavier looked up as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in Serena."

I'm not exactly used to that yet." She whispered to her cat before entering. The room was nice and tidy. It was nearly symmetrical in its design. Bookshelves lining the walls, large brown table in the center, big oak doors behind it leading to an open patio that lead to another garden.

"How are you feeling Serena?" He asked aloud, interrupting her scan of the room.

"I'm feeling much better thank you. I came in here to-" Serena started but Logan walked in.

"Professor I-" He finally noticed Serena standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was in here with you."

"Sense of smell failing you my friend?" Professor Xavier chuckled to Logan. "Pardon me Serena, how can I help you Logan?"

"Was just curious about the extra students I will have in my class today, changing the studies or leaving as they are?"

"I think we can leave them as they are. Have them team up, with those you think they will have trouble working with. Tell them they need to learn to focus on teamwork and depending on others when the time calls for it; but Logan, could you stay here just for a moment. I wanted to speak to you and Serena in private anyways." Serena's face blushed a pale pink as Logan looked at her. He looked at the Professor.

"Sure."

"I was wondering if you could work with Serena to try and figure out where that light came from, how she managed to produce it, and what caused it. Train her, test her strengths and weakness, agility and speed. As long as you don't mind Serena, I just think it's best that we work on it right away once your head is feeling up to it."

"Yes professor, I agree completely with you. I think my head should feel better in a day or two. It's just sensitive to pressure and if I move too much right now."

"Would you like me to take a look at it later?" asked Logan.

"No I think it's alright, thank you." Luna readjusted herself in her owner's arms to look more clearly at Logan.

"Great, let us know when we can get started. Logan, you don't mind being her mentor? I can ask Jean or Ororo or even Scott."

"It's alright, I can work with her."

"Great." Logan started to leave but gave a slight pause in his movements when he heard the Professor's next words before he continued on his way out. "So Serena, how does your daughter like being here? Any big plans for the two of you?"

"Well seeing as she surprised me in being here, I will have to work around my classes to spend time with her. I'll put her to work helping everyone. She will like that. If I can I'd like to borrow one of the vehicles to take her out into the town, maybe to the beach or out to eat. If you don't mind."

"I think that would be a great thing for you two. You can take the jeep. Everyone uses it, just ask Scott where the keys are, he usually knows." Rogue and Kitty had brought Rini to the Professor's office moments later and he suggested that Serena give her a tour, while he excused Rogue and Kitty to their classes. Serena didn't really know her way around, she had only been there just a few short days.

The tour only took about a half hour since she didn't exactly know what to show her except her classroom, the areas that she knew, her bedroom and then lastly outside.

"Rini, I'm glad you're here. You've grown up quite a bit since you've been training with Trista and the others." The two girls sat by a nearby fountain by the trees. "I feel like I'm missing out on your life, tell me what's been going on in the future."

"Well, schooling is going well. Trista is helping me with my studies, Michelle with my music, art and princess lessons, Amara is handling my fighting skills and Hotaru is still my best friend. Hotaru says hello and misses being home in this time. They all do. Amara and Michelle say they will come with Trista to get me when the week is over. They wished to see you."

Well that would be great. I miss them alot to." Serena pet Luna as she was stretched out in her lap, taking in the sun. Luna had zoned out and was not caring about the conversation going on at hand. "So what would you like to do today? We can go shopping, to the beach, to the movies, out to eat. It's all up to you." Rini thought about it for a moment.

"I'd like to see daddy." Serena's heart stopped for a few beats. She was remembering the night before. She didn't even realize her daughter might want to see her father. She knew she had his new number. She stumbled over her next thoughts and words.

"Could we call him later? I'd like to do something just you and I for now. We'll call him tonight and if you want you can stay at his place, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. Then tomorrow, he can drop you off here and you can help me in my classroom, sound good?"

Sounds great." Rini smiled up at her. Rini went on to taking off her shoes, hiking up her shorts some more and running through the fountain as Serena watched her daughter play. Luna watched Serena's eyes glaze over in thought. She could see the pain in them.

Rini and Serena made a day of shopping, eating lunch and ice cream and seeing a movie of Rini's choice. It was now closing to the time to call Darien. Serena dreaded it but she pulled out the paper that had his number and dialed it into her phone. Rini you stay here in the jeep, I'm gonna step over here to talk to Darien quickly ok?" Rini nodded and Serena stepped away, just far enough to be out of ear shot, but close enough to keep an eye out for Rini. The phone rang four times before Darien's voice answered.

"Hello?" He answered. Serena's heart skipped a few beats.

"Darien, it's Serena."

"Serena? Serena! Are you alright? I've been so worried about you? What's going on? What happened?" His voice was all panic.

"I'm fine and everything is alright. I didn't call about me or you or us. I called because Rini is here and she'd like to see you. Is it possible?"

"Rini's back from Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes, Trista allowed her to visit. She wants to stay with you tonight, is that ok?"

"Yes, yes, that'll be fine. Where should I meet you?"

"At the bar from last night. Could you meet us there in twenty? Rini and I will be sitting outside."

"I'll be there." She hung up the phone and went back to Rini who was reading from her new book.

"We're meeting Darien in twenty minutes, you excited to see him?" Rini beamed a large smile.

"Yup, I sure am." Serena smiled back and the two drove off to meet the man she once loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please keep me posted with reviews of suggestions. Please let me know how I am doing.**

**Thank you so much for reading this far. I hope you continue to read.**


	10. Chapter 10: Training with Wolverine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or X-Men**

**Thank you Alycee Lanet for all the editing that you do. You make the stories that much more better.**

**Here is the next chapter in The Dark Side of the Moon. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Training with Wolverine and Scott.

Serena and Rini sat talking on the bench just outside the bar she and Darien ran into the night prior. They were smiling and laughing and Serena was fixing Rini's usual hair style, making it look more fresh. It was a regular loving scene of a mother and daughter, well that was until Darien walked up and Serena stopped smiling. Rini jumped up and ran into Darien's arms.

"Daddy!" Rini squealed. Darien lifted her up into a warm embrace but kept his eyes on Serena a second too long and she stood up, ready to make a quick exit.

"Rini! How are you doing little one?" Darien beamed at the pink hair child in his arms. Even though all three of them knedw the Rini was no longer Darien's daughter, he was still the only father figure in her life that she was used to. The one she grew up with all of her life. So they all still followed the familiar routine of family, whether or not Serena or Darien were comfortable with it. Rini had left to go back to the future after Darien had left to go to the states for college. She knew the whole situation and understood it but did not accept it. It seems that after living in the future has helped her to get passed that. Trista was right, this was the right path for the child.

Serena came back to reality when she heard Darien say her name.

"Serena. Will you be staying with us?" She looked at him calmly, for Rini's sake. She gave a soft smile and shook her head.

"No this will be your guys's time together. We can meet up tomorrow and do something with her. We can take her to the beach."

"Oh the beach sounds fun!" Rini said excitedly. Darien set her down and Serena handed him Rini's bag and Rini grabbed her purse. "We'll see you tomorrow mommy!" With their goodbyes, Serena watched them leave and drive off. Serena walked to the jeep and headed for the institute. She decided to train with Logan tonight to release some pent up anger.

Serena entered the institute just after five pm and to her luck walked right into Logan as she passed through the door. With her always faithful quality, her klitziness came through and she bumped herself to the ground. Only sound that came from Logan was a "humph" as her body bounced off his. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, i think I was in too much of a hurry to find you and was distracted by my thoughts." Her hair fell over her shoulders and around her on the floor, her skirt slid slightly up her thighs revealing a little more than she normally did. Not including what she wore in high school. Originally this skirt was to her knees and now it fell to just a hand and a half length down from her. Logan groaned in half irritation and the other half even he didn't know. He held out his hand and she took it. He lifted her up with ease.

"So what were you looking for me for?" He asked her looking down at her as she straightened herself up.

"I want to train right now." He gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I have anger issues and need a good release and if training will help me then so be it. Plus if it helps us to figure out where that light came from in me then we're getting two birds with one stone." He continued to assess her. He took a minute to think about it.

"What about your head?" He asked after a few droned out minutes.

"It'll survive. I've taken worse." He gave another cocked eyebrow.

"And your daughter? Where is she?"

"With her -...with Darien. He played a big part of her life growing up. I couldn't deny her time to see him." She didn't want to talk about that so she walked passed him and up the stairs. "I will be down in five minutes in a better set of clothes and then we'll start. I'll meet you in the Danger Room." Logan shook his head slightly, already figuring out the source of her anger. He walked to the Danger Room in hopes to bump into Scott to pull him into this as well.

Serena walked into her room and shut the door. She shed her skirt and shirt and retied her hair up in a tight bun. She walked around her bed in her panties and bra and while walking unclipped her bra and dropped that to the floor as well. She grabbed a sports bra, shorts and a towel. She planned on going all out on this one.

She entered the training room and looked around. She found Logan speaking to Scott by an elevator door and she walked over to them. Logan turned to Serena just as she walked up to them. He was definitely shocked by what he saw, but like always never let his face show any expression. She had an extremely well toned stomach, flat, with just the right muscle. He legs were as equally toned. Her arms as well. Every time he seen her she was dressed serenely and petite. The woman hid her body well.

"So what are we starting with?" She asked them both.

"Well we're going to start with level one. We don't know what you're capable of so we're going to the 'll start off easy and then work you up until it gets to intense for you or you tire out and wish to stop." explained Scott, crossing his arms over his chest. She could see herself reflected in his red sunglasses.

"Sounds reasonable." She responsed back to him.

"Alright, we get started in two. We'll watch you from the look out as we control each level. We'll let you know what to look out for but not when or where things will strike. First few levels are to help you learn to watch your back. After that you learn to defend and then attack. We might not get to the attack levels today though. Those are the highest levels."

"Has anyone reached the highest levels?" She asked them with innocent questioning.

"Logan and I are at the top at level eight. Ok Serena, get ready. Center of the room. We're going to lock you in here." Scott and Logan walked into the elevator and then the walked to the window in the look out. Waving to her to make sure they had her attention. She nodded and then focused around the room. She tuned everything out and except what was going to be going on in this room. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

She heard the sound of metal clicking behind her and she spun around to see a double set of lazer guns coming out of the walls. They pointed right at her and then shot. She dodged each lazer by jumping backwards all acrossed the room. It was following her, but it never predicted where she would move to. It was intent on trying to get her. She deducted that Logan nor Scott were controling the lazers. After dodging the lazers that popped out of the walls for nearly ten minutes which to her seemed like forever, they went back into the walls and all was quiet. She stood still, eyes twitching back and forth and then Scott's voice came over the intercom.

"Level two Serena, these will be much more dangerous, but you're still only dodging."

Serena nodded that she understood and listened for what may come next. The sound of clicking and grinding metal came up from the floors and ceilings and before she knew it she was running and dodging large, spinning blades. She jumped to her left and nearly missed the second blade behind it and with her Sailor Moon strength did a flip in the air to give her an extra boost of air to get over the extra blade. She landed on her feet, one knee to the ground, palms down. She looked up and did a few backwards flips to move away from a nearing blade. She came up to the wall and then ran along side of it as more razor sharp disks flew out, following closely behind her. Then all sounds ceased.

"Level three. Are you ready Serena?" asked Scott over the intercom. She nodded and before she knew it she was running around, jumping and flipped past the lazers and disks. They had combined the last two levels together. She enjoyed the challege. It was forcing her breathing to get a little heavier than her regular breathing. She could feel her scout energy inside her. It was at a low roar. The power barely built up inside. Though small it was there.

"Jumping you to level four, Serena. You're doing really well. We've been at this for nearly fourty-five minutes and your not even breaking a sweat. We're monitering your vitals and your heart pace barely has risen. It seems that dodging and being aware of your surrounding is at its best. You will be doing defending now." She looked up at both the men in the watch room. Scott was leaning over the controls and Logan stood there with his arms crossed with a small smirk. He could barely tell if she was impressing him or if he was being smug.

"Give me everything you've got." She responded to him.

* * *

**THANK YOU all who have added the story to your favorites and/or alerts. It means alot to me. I hope that my story is enjoyable to all of you. Please don't forget to leave a review. :) 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Give Me Everything You've

I'm sorry for for the delay for this next chapter. I've had a death in the family, so things have been pretty complicated with the family and everything. I hope you enjoy the next chapter even though it is short. I just didn't know what to write half way through it, but I will be back on track for the next chapter. Please bare with me. Thank you.

Chapter Eleven: Give Me Everything You've Got

* * *

"Give me everything you've got." She responded to him.

She brought her attention back to the floor. She watched as things rose of the ground, bags swung from the ceiling, and every punch and kick took over her. The familiar sense of the fight filled her up. She held onto the anger that drove her to practicing now. High kicks. Low kicks. Right hooks. Left hooks. Side swipes and round houses. All movements that came natural to her. She dodged and weaved to avoid the attacks she knew left no opening for defending herself. She followed all the movements of the machinery. Listened to all it sounds. She left all of her senses open and aware.

"Serena, you're doing well. We're stepping it up a notch." came Scott's voice.

"Like I've said. Give me everything you've got."

"Good, because we're changing it up." Serena fell to the ground and and swung her right foot out and kicked his feet out from under Logan who appeared behind her. To her dissmay, she missed and he jumped over her leg. She brought herself to a kneeling but crouching position quick enough to block a kick. She shoved his leg back and stood up and tried a roundhouse kick. He caught her foot before it made contact with his face. He smirked, but before he could force her foot away from him she brought her other foot up and kicked him in the stomach. She landed on her hands and cartwheeled to her feet again. She turned and looked at him. Music started playing. She was proud of herself for recognizing the band. It was Skillet and the song currently playing was "Awake and Alive". Ironically it was one of her favorite American bands.

"Do you always listen to music when you spar?" she asked Logan without losing focus on him. He through a couple of left and right hooks at her and she dodged them with ease.

"Only when I'm working out mostly and I believe you'll give me a good one." He threw out his right fist and she dodged to her left, narrowingly getting missed by his over sized fist. She shoved his arm away from her and shoved her knee into his stomach. His left hand managed to stunt some of the force as he quickly managed to block most of the force with his left hand.

"Well I'm glad you think so." The words came out between breaths. The music got louder and she could feel her energy rise. They went at the punches and blocks for about ten minutes before he managed to get her into a headlock. She fought with as much stregnth as she could to get out of it. Pain shot through the back of her neck and down her spine and screamed out loud through the pain and before Logan could release her a light appeared from her forehead. He let go of her and she moved away from him quickly and spun around and then fell to her knees. He managed to catch a glimpse of a crescent moon on her forehead. She covered her face with her hands and then fell silent as the pain vanished.

Logan could hear her panting from the near fifteen feet he stood away. He ran to her and caught her before she collapsed fully to the ground. She was still panting heavily as he laid her down gently.

"Serena, slow your breathing. Relax." He said in an urgent voice. "Serena listen to me, calm down." Her eyes were clouded over and her breathing continued to quick and heavy. He could tell she was having an anxiety attack. Her eyes flickered to him and tried again. He placed a hand over her breasts and put a gentle amount of force on her to keep her from taking more quick breaths. It was working because her fast intakes were faltering and slowing.

"Serena, can you hear me? Slow your breathing. Focus on my voice. Calm down." He looking down at the young woman's face before him and felt a twinge of fear for her. His heart gave a tight squeeze momentarily and he shook it away. He didn't want his feelings he knew was growing for this woman to get in the way of what he needed to do to help her. He would battle out his feelings later. "Serena, can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly moved to look at him. Her breathing almost to normal.

"I can hear...you...just fine." She said softly. She moved her hand over his on her chest and squeezed his fingers. "Thank you."

He nodded to her.

"Well I said give me everything you had." Logan gave a small chuckled and cracked a small smile. Damn it to hell the woman could get him to show any form of affection. He squeezed her hand gently back and then moved to lift her in his arms. Scott had left so he could spar with her in private so he was no where near to help.

"It's alright. I think I can walk." He looked down at the woman for a small moment and then decided he believed her and set her gently on her feet. She was a bit wobbly but she managed to stand just fine.

"Stay here. I'm going to go shut the music off." She nodded and he walked to the control room where he shut off the music and then came back down to her. He watched her with intense eyes and she could see very well he was battling with something in his mind.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" She blurted out as he reached her. "I could use the fresh air." She added to save it from being an awkward feeling date. She didn't need that right now and she was sure he would have said no if she hadn't added it. He didn't answer right away.

"It's alright if you don't want to, I can go out by myse-" She started.

"Food sounds good. I could use a drink as well."

"I'm thinking the same. Think you could walk me to my room. I can be ready in fourty five minutes and then meet you downstairs. I just want to shower and catch my composure before we leave."

"Alright. Dinner and drinks." She smiled at him and they walked to their rooms and then left each others company.

She fell onto her bed and sighed. She looked up at the ceiling and stared at it for a few minutes trying to think.

The light came back as she felt the pain in the back of her neck. Her body reacted to the danger. She connected it to the times that happened to Rini and made the connected with the crescent moon on their foreheads, which now made alot of sense to her. She was right. Her body was changing. Her powers must be getting stronger. She also knew this to be because a new threat was close.

Great. Just what she needed. Uncontrollable powers during the time of a new unknown threat.

* * *

Chapter 11 done...Chapter 12 is as well but i've reached my doc max upload thing, so until I can clear that out I can add the next chapter. I know it took me awhile to update, it's been an extremely difficult month with depths, break ups, back stabbing, surgery and loss of a job, but I promise to keep working on this, but I do need to focus on what is going on beyond the computer screen. Thank you so much for your patience, I do greatly appreciate it and I do hope I still have your attention with the story. Again thank you so much.


	12. Chapter 12: I've Got a Stalker

Here is the next chapter for everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you as always, Alycee Lanet, for doing a wonderful job being my beta-reader. I greatly appreciate it. (This will be a short chapter, just as a heads up.)

Chapter 12: I've got a Stalker

* * *

Serena turned her head to face to her pillow as she noticed an object out of the corner of her eye. It was a single rose with a folded piece of paper. She went onto her elbows and looked at it questioningly. She slowly grabbed the rose, immediately thinking of Darien. She hoped that it wasn't from him. She opened the note and sat up straight. She was happy she was already sitting when she read the note. It was another poem with another picture. The picture was of her and Rini shopping, smiling and trying on glasses to be exact. The poem made her hand shake.

_Like mother to daughter,_

_A bud to a rose,_

_Shining in the sunlight,_

_A heart that grows,_

_I watch you smile,_

_I watch you cry,_

_But it's your love,_

_That I see in your eyes,_

_Soon my queen you will be mine,_

_Soon my love, you will be at my side,_

_We'll rule together,_

_At the waters tide._

She got up and threw the rose away and ran out of her room and down to Logan's. She banged on his door and he opened it on the third knock. She was out of breath, her eyes wide and teary, shaking in fear and anger at the same time. He stepped aside and she walked past him into his room. No lights were on, the sun was shining in, giving it enough light anyways. He had a king sized bed made of oak at one end of the room and a desk and dresser made of the same wood on the other side. His bed sheets were black and pillows were white. There were not many personal items that stood out too much. A few books but no pictures. His dog tags laid on the desk. That's when she noticed his hair was damp and he had a towel around his neck. He must have had a quick shower. He had a white beater on and his regular jeans. But her eyes were locked onto his chest and arms.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked. His voice interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head, she had almost forgotten why she was in there. She handed him the picture and the poem.

"I received a similar one back when I was in Japan. With a picture of me sitting at the park. Two poems, two pictures, two differents countries, I have a stalker. This one is involving my daughter. I do not want anything to happen to her." Her voice started off shaky but got stronger as she took note that her stalker was involving her daughter. It angered her even more. Logan looked at the picture and then the poem again.

"We should speak to the professor about this. Where did you find it?" He asked.

"On my pillow with a rose. I threw the rose away."

"So they got into your room. I wonder how they got onto the grounds. Come on lets go tell the professor." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the room at top speed. She had trouble keeping up, but she didn't care, she couldn't take her eyes off his hand holding hers. Before she could even smile about it he released it and that's when she noticed that they had stopped and he was knocking on the professor's office door. She didn't even realize that they had gone down a flight of stairs.

"Come in." Came the Professor's voice. They entered and found that Ororo, Jean and Scott were in the office as well.

"Logan. Serena. How was the training?" He looked at their faces and then changed his expression. "What's wrong?" Logan handed him the picture and poem. The others moved behind him to see as well. Serena explained to them about the other one she had received back at home.

"They managed to get into the school and leave this and then leave with out being noticed." Thought the Professor outloud.

"I think we should set up some extra security on the grounds tonight." said Scott. Jean nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to discuss this tomorrow when Ororo and I get back. We are leaving tonight to go meet with another school for gifted children across the country in California. We'll be back by lunch tomorrow, which at that point we can set up more plans and figure out who is stalking you Serena. Tonight I think you should relax, never be alone when leaving for somewhere and always go in one of our vehicles so we can follow the traces of the vehicle." Serena nodded. She accepted the plan and she and Logan walked out.

"Come on. Lets go get that dinner so you can relax." She agreed with him.

"I want to get Rini afterwards. I'll feel safer if she is here and not in the open with Darien. I trust him to protect her but I'll feel better with her here." They agreed to get her afterwards and went to finish getting ready.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were both in the jeep heading to a bar and grill in the center of the town. Serena was looking out the window, the wind whipping loose strands of hair around her face. She had put her hair up in a half bun with a long ponytail. She was wearing a short white dress, with white flip flops on. She did a little bit of make up, she never wore a whole lot. A little bit of eyeliner but that was about it. Logan was wearing the same clothes he had on earlier, the white beater and jeans, but had a black button up shirt over it. The sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows. They both had subconsciously decided to dress nice.

"Everything will be fine Serena. Don't worry." Logan bit his tongue from saying more. He was irritated with himself for showing any more emotion than his usual sarcasm with Scott, father like tendencies with Rogue, friend to the other teachers and stoic role model to the students. He was always serious and that's how he liked it. He was only ever gentle to Jean, Ororo, and Rogue. Serena was a new comer, a stranger in his life, but yet he couldn't stop looking at her when she was in the room and her sent of orchid and vanilla intrigued him. It annoyed him most of all when he can tell she was trying not to be attracted to him. Hiding the side glances, the nervousness of when she was close to him and when he could hear her heart race when he was close to her. She has only been here a few days. He should be putting distance between them and continue googling over Jean. It was a good sport to piss off Scott. Yet here he was taking this fragile blonde haired woman out to dinner. He felt protective over her.

"I know," She finally answered. "but without my powers, how can I protect my loved ones?" She sighed and looked out the window again until they reached the bar and grill.

* * *

Decided now was a great time to bring in the admirer and give him or her a purpose again. There's only a few more chapters to the story, so it's going to get more exciting. I hope I still have your attention and that you all still are enjoying what you are reading. Thank you all for those who are reading this. I greatly appreciate it.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner Date

Five more chapters left. Her is chapter 13.

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 13: DINNER DATE**

Logan pulled out Serena's chair and waited for her to be comfortable before he sat down. Seconds later a young waitress was standing over them ready to do her job.

"Hello, my name is Ashley and I will be your waitress this evening, may I start you off with something to drink?" She had handed them both a menu. Serena was the only one to need to look at it. Logan ordered a Miller Lite and Serena finally settled on a Caramel Appletini. The waitress gave her a funny look and asked for her id. Serena pulled it out and showed the waitress. She had not realized a small picture had fallen out of her purse as she had been rummaging for her wallet and id. Logan had picked it up and looked down at the picture of Serena holding Rini in the middle of a rose garden. They were both dressed in white sun dresses. Both girls were smiling and laughing. Neither looking at the camera or its holder, but at each other. Serena noticed he was holding it, almost studying it. He noticed her watching him and handed it back.

"Its a nice picture of you two." he responded quietly. She smiled and thanked him. She replaced the picture in her purse.

"It was taken a few years ago when she was about six years. That was taken on a day when we were having a mother daughter day and I took her to her favorite gardens. It was beautiful out and we were having a great time. But mind you we were back to fighting hours later. Back then we had an odd type relationship." Serena smiled at the memory. Now here she was having to worry about this stalker. She knew her daughter was safe with Darien and that he wouldn't let anyone harm her. She was his precious jewel, even though he made no real effort to being a better father. She didn't think he did much to remember her while she was in the future. Where she carried pictures with her. Kept her daughter's clothes even though she knew by now she had grown out of them.

"She is safe Serena and will be. We'll pick her up as soon as we finish our dinner. Right now you need food in you and I need a few beers." They made polite conversation, slowly getting to know each other. Logan was rather interested in her life style as a scout and her battles. He was interested in her strength and how she had grown to be such a warrior. He couldnt provide much information about himself due to the loss of memory.

Dinner came and they sat in silence for a few minutes just eating, when Logan asked out of the blue a question that made Serena stop a few beats. It startled himself as well.

"Why have you not tried seeing anyone since Darien?" She thought about the answer. She didn't exactly know the answer.

"Well I suppose it's because I didn't meet the right guy to fill in the part of me that longed for another. I also suppose it's because my future is damn near set in stone and the person I want to be in that future needs to understand it and want it as well. I also suppose it could also be because of Rini. I need to know the person I choose to be will love her like his own daughter and can accept her and I as a package." She was pretty confident with that answer.

Logan was too.

* * *

Dinner took about two hours. They had finished their food and were now enjoying a few drinks. Logan convinced her to have one more drink so she had ordered another Caramel Appletini. He had finished two more beers and was working on his fourth. He had gotten her to laugh and smile and relax. Her phone had gone off and she looked at the screen. It was Darien.

"Hello." she answered. His voice held no urgency so she settled her racing heart.

"Serena, I have to leave for an emergency and I don't want to drag Rini into it. I've already explained it to her. Can you come pick her up?" She sighed. This helped her quite alot.

"Yes, could you drop her off at the restaurant I am at?" She repeated the name and he agreed to bring her over. She hung up with Darien and Logan immediately pipped up.

"If she hasn't eaten dinner we can get her something here, that way you two can have a good time out and you can stay relaxed for a bit longer. I know this person has you worried, but with the X-Men on your side, you will be alright." Serena smiled at him. She liked him just a bit more.

* * *

Darien and Rini walked in through the door and spotted them immediately. Rini ran over to Serena and gave her a hug. Darien set her bag down at Serena's feet and bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and thanked her. He gave a hug and kiss to Rini and then left. Serena turned to Rini and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Rini's face lit up.

"Starving. What can I get here? Do they have the same things like home?"

"I know Japan has McDonald's so I'm sure you know what a cheeseburger is." responded Logan.

"I want a cheeseburger with french fries and a soda." The pink haired girl exclaimed happily. The waitress came back over when she seen the new guest at their table. Serena ordered Rini's food and the waitress went back to the kitchen.

"If you finish your dinner we'll stop for ice cream." Logan smirked down at the little girl who beamed him an extra big smile. Serena listened as Logan and Rini talked with one another. They seemed to get along on a good level. Rini felt comfortable with him and Logan seemed to lose his hard exterior. When the food arrived, Rini all but inhaled it and then claimed she was still hungry so Logan ordered a box of fries to go.

* * *

They picked up three ice cream cones. Logan had chocolate, strawberry for Serena and Rini order vanilla with extra sprinkles. Serena didn't want to forget this night. She was enjoying it. It was the first time she felt complete. She sat there eating her ice cream in silence and thought about when she was sitting underneath the tree at the park and how she felt then to now. It seemed so long ago. A dark cloud drifted into her thoughts and she remembered the stalker and her need to protect Rini. Yet here she was relaxed and enjoying her time. She looked over at Logan and Rini who were now debating why the stars seemed so close but were really so far.

She drifted through her thoughts from the beginning. Trying to make sense of it all, connections. Trying to find clues to her stalker's identity. She went through her thoughts from the park to her birthday, the plane ride here and then the first few days at the school. Over and over she went through the details.

Then it hit her, the uneasy recognition. She knew who the stalker was.

* * *

Hmmmmm...End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14: Danger at Home

Welcoming chapter 14 to the story...Now we are introduced to the stalker's point of view. How will Serena handle this new information?

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 14: DANGER AT HOME**

He stood in the center of her room looking at her different possessions. A few clothes strewn on the floor, perhaps the result of a quick change. Her laptop sitting open, but not on, on the desk. She had pictures of her friends, the sailor scouts. Those pesky sailor scouts. He had fought them before. They might not have been the ones to had killed him, but in the end if it wasn't for them, plans would have flourished and he wouldn't have had needed to be reincarnated into this filthy body, even with its generous ability. He found the rose he had given Serena in the garbage. He picked it up and looked at the one side of the rose and how its petals started folding and dying. Just like what he was going to make her do. He had plans for her. He set the rose on her desk to show Serena that he was in her room again. His eyes flicked to a picture of her and Rini. He took it out of the frame and pocket. As he went to turn to leave his eyes fell on a box sticking out from underneath her bed. He sat down on the soft comforter and pulled the box out and open. Inside were folders on top of folders. He pulled the top one out and opened it. He smirked and almost laughed outloud. He quickly shut his mouth and scanned the papers. This file consisted of the scouts battle with Queen Beryl, the next about Allan and Anne, and one after another showing more enemies and then lastly files on the scouts. He felt giddy. He closed the box up and then froze. He heard a car pulling up and he stepped to the window with the box still in his hands. He looked down and seen Logan and Serena pull into the garage and in the backseat Rini was beaming that big ol' smile. He smiled even more and with a blink of his eyes he disappeared from Serena's room with the box and her picture.

* * *

Serena tried keeping her eyes from letting on to her fear. She didn't need to alarm Rini, even though Rini was a sailor scout as well. She was thankful the young girl could not sense her feeling tense, Logan on the other hand sensed her change. Logan handed the box of fries to Rini and Rini told them she was going to go share with Kitty and Rogue. Serena smiled and told her she would meet her in a few minutes. Rini disappeared into the house.

"Serena what's wrong?" Logan's voice no longer gentle. It was stern and demanding. She looked up at him and then was hit by another realization. She was starting to get a headache. A pain that came from where she was struck earlier. She rubbed the spot and Logan moved her hand placed pressure with his own and almost instantly the headache started to relieve itself. "Stop panicking and you wont get these headaches. We still are watching to make sure there was no damage. Now Serena tell me what is wrong."

"I know who the stalker is. It's someone from my past. I didn't realize it was him because he doesn't look like what he used to. He's different and I just realized that he was in my room where I actually brought the box of information from all the battles and information on the scouts. I decided to not keep it in the classroom until I gave it a once over. I just hope he doesn't find it. He could then access our weaknesses and learn to destroy us."

"Then let's go and make sure it's still in your room and on the way up you can tell me who this person is." Serena nodded and led the way.

* * *

She stepped into her room and immediately reached under her bed for the box and came back empty handed. She cursed under her breath and then sat down on the bed and tried to think. Maybe she had moved it. She got up and looked around her room to think of another place she could have stuffed the box. Her eyes fell on her desk. The rose and empty picture frame stood out like a sore thumb. She froze. He was definitely in her room.

"He was back in here. We need to find him." Logan nodded and he walked out of the room to find some of the other students to explain who they were looking for. Serena turned and left a few minutes later so she could collect her composure. She went to find Rogue and Kitty. She needed to make sure Rini would stay in their company.

* * *

Rogue and Kitty were sitting in Kitty's room laughing over the magazines they were flipping through. Serena heard the laughs as she was passing the door and stepped in. Rogue looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi Serena. How are you?" said Rogue. Serena jumped right to the point.

"Is Rini in here?" Serena scanned the room. "Has she been in here at all?" Kitty and Rogue looked confused and both shook their heads. Serena held on tight to the doorknob. Her knuckles turning white.

"Is everything alright?" Rogue stood up and went to steady her teacher. Serena nodded her head and said she was fine.

"We have a problem and we need to find Rini. If you two find her, please don't let her out of your sight. Take her to the game room and keep her distracted from anything that could be wrong. Logan and I have something to take care of." She went to turn to leave.

"Serena, we can help you." exclaimed Kitty, both girls in tow of the woman. Serena kept on walking as she spoke to them.

"Yes, you can, by finding my daughter and making sure she is safe. Please just do that for me. Either Logan or I will come get you once we figure out more." The two girls agreed and went off in search of Rini and Serena headed straight for her classroom.

* * *

Logan and Serena crossed paths just before she walked into her classroom. She had been deep in her thoughts and was startled to see him round the corner. She jumped back and then quickly caught herself.

"None of the other students have seen him in a few hours. I've got Bobby and Kurt checking the grounds. Jean and Scott are checking the security cameras to see if they can find him." Serena nodded in understanding.

"Rini wasn't with Rogue and Kitty. I sent them to find her and then keep her in the game room." She informed him. She walked into her classroom and over to her desk where she pulled out a small compact mirror. Logan watched as she spoke into it and gave a cocked eyebrow. She turned so he could make sense of what she was doing. Static like a tv was where a mirror should have been.

"Trista, are you there?" She asked again. Moments later a woman with long, dark hair appeared. She said hello to Serena and right away Serena went straight to business.

"No Serena, I didn't know he was back, he must have slipped through the cracks. Reincarnation is a slippery business. Are you sure it's even him?" Serena heard Trista clicking away on some computer keys. "I'm not picking up any traces of him. Maybe it's not who you think it is."

"I'm positive it's him Trista."

"I'll continue looking Serena, I'll keep you informed on what I-" Trista was cut short by a loud beeping noise and Serena watched as her face went from shock to fear.

"Trista what is it?" Serena tried not to panic.

"It's him. The crystal, it's-" The communicator cut out and Trista's sentence was lost. The power cut out in the school and Logan cursed under his breath. Serena started praying that her scouts were there. She was unsure if she could face an unknown enemy on her own. She wanted to know Trista was going to say. She needed to find Rini. Logan pulled Serena after him.

"We need to get the students to the danger room. If there is any danger on school grounds, underneath it is the safest place to be." Serena followed him but pulled her hand a way from his.

"I'm not going anywhere with out my daughter."

* * *

He messed with the controls of the danger room. He already used his energy to cut the power from the school. He wanted to get Serena down to the danger room. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes when she seen her daughter trapped between the lasers and saw machines. It was pure luck that he had run across Rini running into the school alone. She had looked up at him and smiled. It was easy from there to lead her away. Now he was taking the next step into making Serena his. His plan to become king was coming along. Once everything was in place Serena would have an accident, he'd assume control of everything. The scouts, the crystal, the planet and the moon. He laughed to himself as his thoughts formed.

Rini looked up from her laser prison up at the control area. Her box of fries still in her hands. She slipped her hand slowly into her pocket and felt for her transformation broach. The one thing she was taught was to not go anywhere without it. Well she thanked the goddess that she listened to that rule. She did not panic as the lunatic clicked away on the keys and paid her no attention. She supposed that was because she had lasers and saws pointed at her from all angles.

To her relief she could hear voices coming from down the hall. The distinct wail of Serena over all of them.

* * *

I think I have my touch back for this story, I almost lost it but then sat and changed a few things and found my muse for it again. Three more chapters to go. What will Serena do about this new enemy? What will happen to Rini?


	15. Chapter 15: He's Back

We finally get to know who the enemy is...Is it who you thought it was?

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 15: HE'S BACK**

Logan had Serena over his shoulder trying to ignore the insane wailing noise she was making. He had the students in tow behind him, Scott and Jean. Jean and Scott had already reached the professor on their way down to the danger room. The professor and Ororo were on the their way back. They had rescheduled their appointments and were back on the jet within ten minutes. Serena was trying to keep from kicking Logan and twisting from his grip. It was tight to begin with and she thought it was probably futile to try it anyways. She stopped wailing a few steps from the door and rested her head on her palms and looked over at Jean. Jean gave her a look that said "Stopping was for the best."

A noise made them all go quiet as they listened. The younger students bunched together as the older ones looked to Jean, Scott and Logan for orders.

"It's the saws." spoke Logan. Jean turned to Rogue and Bobby.

"Take the younger ones to Cerebro, keep them there till one of us gets you." Bobby and the rest of them continued down the hall. Scott, Logan and Jean watched as they entered the chamber and closed the door. Logan set down Serena and by instinct she grabbed her crystal to have it ready. Logan opened the door and they all stepped in.

* * *

He looked up from the computer and smiled down at his guests. His eyes met Serena and he could feel her recognize him. His smile grew even wider and wider yet as she found Rini across the room. She took a few steps closer and he order the machines to move in on Rini but stop when Serena stopped.

"You're highness. I'm glad to see you again." She glared up at him and took a few steps to him instead. Logan and Jean both grabbed her arms to keep her back. They were scanning the room. He was in the control room so initially had control of all the weapons.

"Luke. What are you doing?" She asked him. She kept their eyes locked. He gave a little laugh.

"Oh come on Serena, you know my real name. Say it. Admit to yourself that I'm not dead. I'm back and I'm returning all the damage you've caused me and my family."

"Saphire." She said his name loudly for him to hear. "Why are you doing this?" A question everyone asks.

"I told you. I'm returning all the damage you have dealt. After I was killed by wiseman, my soul was saved by the sisters and with it my memory. My soul was placed into the body of this feeble human you all call Luke. He was dying from a bike accident and the sister's thought it best to place me in here. Not a bad choice, he does look like me. Turns out the human had the ability to heal himself and thus with the energy of my soul and his powers we healed his body and I took over."

"What about your humanity?" she asked him. "You were healed before you died. You wanted to save your brother from wiseman. You understood the love of humans." Logan cocked his eyebrow at her. He thought she was spewing some random bullshit. Love of humans. He wanted to laugh.

"When my memory transferred with my soul, I had time to really think about things. To realize my mistakes. Though believe me, humans are wonderful creatures. They're weak, but wonderful none the less. I picked up photography from this human's family. Enrolled in school and made friends. All the while my need to get revenge on you and your dispiciple family lay beneath the surface of my skin. Then what should happen, you cross my path at the park. I recognized you by your hair and that look in your eyes. That sad look. After that a plan started hatching itself. I acted as your stalker to keep you on edge, to put fear in you. I wanted to shatter kept falling nicely into my lap. You being on that plane to this school, Rini coming back from the future. It all has been perfect."

"You will not harm her." Rage filled her every part. She could feel the energy rising in her. She looked over to Rini and was not at all startled to see the girl on her feet and holding her broach. The look of anger in her eyes. She put the crystal to her chest and with a single thought, she and Rini knew what they were meant to do. Rini and Serena locked eyes and an understanding went through them. Serena lowered her voice and directed her words to Jean.

"Jean, can you stop those lasers and saws just long enough for Rini to get out of there?" From the corner of her eyes she seen her nod. "Scott, Logan can you make a distraction to get his attention for me to get to her?" They nodded as well.

"I hope you're not planning anything stupid my queen. You will regr-" Started Saphire. With hands raised Jean held the lasers in place with her mind, Rini moved out of the circle and in Serena's direction. Scott shot off a few lasers at the control room and Logan was already halfway up to it when Scott's laser's broke the glass and gave him an easy entrance. Saphire yelled out in anger and with unseen force forced Logan out the window. He was not quick enough, Serena and Rini were already hand in hand raising their crystals. Even from where he stood he could see their broaches taking on a new matching design.

In the middle of all the action, Jean had caught Logan before he hit the ground and Kitty slipped herself, Rogue, and Bobby through the walls. Nightcrawler flashed in next to them. They went unnoticed by the others. All eyes were on Serena and Rini.

Wind whipped up around them. Saphire tried making the weapons attack them, but some barrier kept them from getting anywhere near the girls. They kept their eyes on him. Their anger reflecting his own.

"SILVER MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Their voices echoed around the room.

"Say what?" said Kurt with a confused look.

* * *

I made this chapter short for a reason. I have alot of plans for the next two...shit I might even add an extra chapter two if I can't get these ideas straight in my head. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you all continue till the end. Thanks everyone. I would like to send a thank you out to Alyce Lanet a thank you for being my beta reader until these last few chapters where I ended up losing contact due to some personal issues needing to have my attention. She made three fourths of this story even better and with out her help, I just may not have continued this story.


	16. Chapter 16: Silver Moon Power

Chapter 16. We're coming to the end.

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 16: SILVER MOON POWER**

"SILVER MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Shouted both Serena and Rini.

"Say what?" spoke Kurt. Everyone covered their eyes and a bright light exploded from the girls' foreheads and they lifted from the ground to transform. Luna came bounding into the room just in time to see them disappear into the light. When the light faded a minute later before them stood two elegant looking fighters. Serena's stood as Sailor Moon, stronger and in a new fuku. Her torso and skirt were both pure white with a silver trim on the skirt. She had her classic knee high boots that matched her skirt. Her gloves were nothing but ribbon wrapped from her palms to her elbows and her hair was back in its normal odango style. Instead of a tiara, in its place was her crescent moon insignia. Rini, now Sailor Mini Moon, stood in an out fight almost identical to Sailor Moon's except the trim was a pale pink.

The X-Men stared at them in amazement, the younger students stood there with their jaws on the ground.

"Turning into Sailor Scouts will not save you!" Saphire shouted. He punched some of the keys on the control room main computer. Moments later a dozen or so lasers came from the walls and started shooting at those in the rooms. Jean had Logan and Scott in a protective field, shielding them from the blasts. Kitty was phasing herself and Rogue, Bobby and Kurt. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon were dodging the blasts with their boosted abilities.

In the midst of the chaos, Kurt flashed himself beside Sapphire and with a full force punch, hit the computer keys and then teleported back down to Kitty who extended her power back to him. Sapphire groaned as the lasers went back into the walls. He hit more keys and this time giant saws came up and down from the floor in a pattern. Everyone dodged those as the tried to find enough floor space to stand away from the blades and not get sliced into two.

Sapphire laughed as Sailor Moon narrowly dodged a blade that came at her as she had been slipping away from another. It exploded as Scott hit it with his powerful beam. She smiled a thank you and then in the few seconds of freedom she aimed an attack at Sapphire.

"SILVER MOON BEAM!" It came to her like all the other powers before these. With a flip into the air, she aimed an open palm at him and a beam of bright hot light shot at him. With a swipe of his hands he deflected the light, but not with out taking an injury. Holding his arm, he pressed more keys and a magnetic field sucked everyone but Mini Moon and Moon to the walls. The others struggled to move but could not free themselves. Moon looked over at Logan who's face was contorted in anger in his struggle to remove himself from the wall.

"CRESCENT MOON SHOWER!" Mini Moon released a shower of small light beams at Sapphire and once again he deflected the attack. Kitty phased through the wall and appeared in the hallway, Kurt teleported next to her. They ran to the communication center to try and contact the Professor and Ororo. In a fit of rage, Saphire put in a code that sent the room in darkness.

"Holograms Serena! He's using the holograms. Be careful, they mix with the weapons, you can still get hurt!" shouted Jean. Sailor Moon couldn't see anything or where anyone was at. She hesitated to use her powers in fear of hitting those around her. Something grabbed her hand and before she had time to react, Sailor Mini Moon appeared next to her. Her crescent moon on her forehead giving off a small glow. Just enough for Sailor Moon to see the young scouts face. A soft cackle could be heard echoed off the walls of the room. Sailor Moon circled slowly, trying to pin point. From somewhere in the distance two red dots started to glow.

"Serena, its sentinals! Dodge!" shouted Logan with another grunt. Split second later a large robot came bounding at the two moon scouts and the girls went off running in two directions. Mini Moon screaming like she used to in the battles before this one. In Sailor Moon, old habits die hard and she went off screaming as well. Hearing Mini Moon she knew she was alive and well. The sentinal was bounding after her. Red lasers were shooting passed her head. What Logan had shouted to her echoed through her mind. She needed to get rid of the weapons. The sentinal was hologram. It could not harm her.

"Sailor Moooooon..." taunted Saphire. His heart was tainted by pain and sorrow. She could sense it. She wondered if she could heal him. "Sailor Mooooon..." He taunted some more. She thought his voice was coming from up above once more. She shot a beam of light at the red lights that glowed as the sentinal's eyes and they went out with a sizzle and then a small explosion. Sailor Mini Moon's heels clicked somewhere in front of her.

"Mini Moon! Find a way to get the lights back on!" she shouted to her daughter. She heard Mini Moon shout an OK and then more clicking of her heels. There was a pop and then she heard Kurt's voice next to her.

"Serena?" he asked. She jumped in startlement.

"AAHH! Kurt, you scared the crap out of me! Get the others out of here." she ordered him.

"Ok." he responded and then he teleported to the teachers.

"Kurt leave me he-" Logan's voice was cut off as Kurt teleported him out of the room. A few more popping noises indicated he was getting everyone of there, each making their own protests.

"Sapphire! Show yourself! Stop being a coward!" she shouted at Sapphire in hopes it would make him put on the lights. It just made him laugh even harder.

"You will be my queen! My brother was not strong enough to claim you, his heart getting in the way of his ultimate goal. Having you by his side would have made him the strongest being on this pathetic planet. Now, I will take his spot! I will be king of this planet, with you by my side, with your crystal in my possession, I will rule all." The lights came on and Sailor Moon looked around for Sapphire. Her eyes searched the control room but he wasn't in there. A squeal came from behind her and she spun around. Sapphire stood there with Mini Moon hung in his arms in a tight grip.

"Let her go Sapphire!" Sailor Moon's pulsed in her ears as she felt the fear rise in her. Mini Moon's eyes were glazed over in tears. "Let her Rini go!"

"Say your mine! Say you will be my queen! I will not release her until you do, if not then you can say goodbye to your precious daughter." Sapphire squeezed her a little tighter. She groaned from the pressure. Sailor Moon stood there, every muscle in her body tense. Tears tracked down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. She willed her Queen form to take place of them sailor fuku. As she phased into her queen form Logan, Scott, Ororo, Jean and the Professor came in through the door.

"Please, let her go. Saphire...please."

"Say it! Give yourself to me and she goes free! My patience is slipping Serenity." Mini Moon screamed as he squeezed one more time and she phased back into Rini. Serena fell to her knees.

"I swear! Let her go Sapphire! I swear it!" She was on her hands and knees, all but really crying. She wanted Rini out of his arms and in her. Her head shot up as she heard Sapphire yell. He dropped Rini to the ground, but Jean caught her with her ability and lowered her gently out of the way. What happened next seemed like time had stopped. Serena, in her long gown, ran to Sapphire and with the moon crystal pressed to his chest, yelled out.

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" She had him in an embrace. His hands were still to his head, yelling and tears streaking down. A bright light engulfed them and they disappeared from the room.

Logan shouted but failed to reach them before the two vanished from sight.

* * *

Serena was still holding Sapphire's now limp form. They were floating over the moon's crusted dark surface. She looked over the moon's landscape and seen the ruins of the kingdom her mother used to rule. The crystal had brought her back to this time. She was confused. Sapphire moaned in her arms and she pulled away. The crystal was no longer in her hand or on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. She tensed even as she remained cradling him. She expected him to lash out at her. When he did not she relaxed ever so slightly. He just looked at her. She continued to watch his eyes.

"Serena?" He asked. She nodded. She was still unsure what was going on. She had hoped the crystal had healed him. "Where are we?" He asked, still holding onto her. He looked around as they floated slowly through the ruins.

"We are on the moon." she replied simply.

"Did we die?" She gave a small laugh to his question.

"No we didn't die. It's where the crystal brought us...After I healed you."

"I'm sorry Serena." He sounded like a child now. Weak and fearful. She looked down at him. "I'm sorry. I tried to hurt you." She shook her head.

"Your heart was filled with pain and anger after what happened to you and your family."

"I should not have come after you."

"It's over now, you will be alright."

"I do not want to cause more pain."

"You won't." She promised him. "We must go home now. I do not know how much strength I or the crystal have left."

"Take some of my strength." She shook her head again at his offer. Even if she knew how to use his strength to get back home, she wouldn't allow it. His soul was pure once again. He could be happy. She had saved him. Well the crystal had saved him.

"Let's go home." She closed her eyes and thought of the school and the students and Logan. She smiled as she thought of Logan. How he and Rini got along at dinner and on the way home. The crystal's light engulfed them once more and she could feel her energy struggle to focus on their destination. She felt solid ground below her as she slipped to a sitting position with Sapphire in his arms. She was weak and he was frantically trying to hold her now.

"Serena take my energy! Take it! I've lived long enough! Please I will give Luke his body back! Take my energy!" he was now holding her, trying to keep her from closing her eyes.

Everyone stared in confusion as Sapphire now was trying to help Serena. The professor wheeled over to them and Sapphire looked up at him.

"Professor! Please take my energy and put it into Serena! Let her live! If you give her my strength I will die but Luke will survive and so will she! Please! She is dying!" The professor looked down at him, struggling to make a quick decision. He looked at Serena and then placed a hand on Sapphire's cheek.

* * *

End of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Last chapter/Epilogue coming up next. Almost the end. Thank you all for reading.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Well we've made it through this fanfiction. Lost a few readers, gained a few. All in all not bad. I reread alot of the chapters and I find that I could have added more to the plot so I tried bringing in more action in the end and sum up all of the questions I was getting from the readers. I didn't want the Sailor Scouts fighting in this one because I read so many stories with them in it and I wanted to focus on Serena's growth as a character and mother and queen. We're so used to a cry baby character from the actual show, I thought I'd try adding a little more perspective and character development to her. If you've noticed from reading my other stories, I'm not a fan of Darien so he and Serena are most likely not together in any of the stories I write unless Serena and he are back characters, such as in "Be Careful What You Wish For"...anyways, I think you're more excited to read the ending to this story so here it is...Chapter 17.

**THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON**

**CHAPTER 17/EPILOGUE**

The sun was shining through the window and fell on Serena's sleeping form. She stirred as she heard the sounds of birds chirping and the unmistakable sound of whispering and then a woman's voice telling who ever was on the other side of the door to go away. She opened her eyes just as Ororo walked in and shut the door. In her hands was water and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a tray.

"I'm happy to see that you're away. Jean has been watching over you and said you should be awake today. I brought you some food. You must be starving." Spoke Ororo gently to her. She pulled the computer chair up next to Serena's bed and sat down, the tray resting in her lap. Serena's mind was a bit groggy. She tried to put the pieces together.

"What happened? How long was I out for?" she asked quietly. She still hadn't sat up. She just laid there and watched Ororo's face.

"You've been out for three days since the fight in the Danger Room. We were lucky to save you. Your cat, Luna, explained how the crystal worked and she said it had drained your energy and almost killed you." Everything flooded back to Serena's memory. Sapphire. She wanted to know what happened to him.

"What happened to Sapphire?" She asked in a slight panic.

"He helped save your life. He gave his life energy to save yours. Professor Xavier became the link between you and him and He sacrificed himself to pull you back. In doing so he gave Luke his life back as well. Unfortunately Luke doesn't remember a thing, much less knew about his ability to heal. Apparently Sapphire was aware of that entire period. Luke was sent to stay at the school for the gifted in California." Serena gave a soft sigh and felt bad. She was unable to say goodbye to Sapphire after she healed his heart and soul.

"How is Rini? Is she alright?" She remembered when Sapphire was tainted by the pain in his heart he had captured Rini and was hurting her.

"She is doing very well. She's currently out shopping with Logan. They should be back in a little while. I think they went out shopping for a gift for you." Ororo smiled and then picked up the sandwich. "You should eat Serena and get some of your strength back."

Serena sat up and took the sandwich. It tasted so good for being such a normal sandwich. She was alot hungrier than she had thought she was. She finished it and the glass of water quickly.

"After everything that has happened, will you be staying with us, remaining as a teacher?" inquired the controller of weather. Serena thought for a moment and finally decided that she wanted to continue teaching here at a school that she felt at home. "The students have been anxious for you to come back. They have been looking forward to your class." Serena smiled at the woman.

"Yes, I think I will stay and teach. I love it here. I miss my friends but they can visit when ever they want and I know I can visit them."

"Wonderful! Do you feel strong enough to come join us in the den? Luna has been a nervous wreck down there. She's been at your side for hours on end. The Professor finally convinced her to join him in the garden to learn more about you and the scouts and your power and what happened between you and your...friend...Sapphire."

Serena nodded in agreement to join everyone. Ororo helped her to get dressed and be steady on her feet again.

* * *

Serena was sitting on the den couch when Rini and Logan walked in the door. Luna was asleep in Serena's lap and everyone else was around her. They had all settled down to watch a movie minutes before. All the students and the teachers relaxing in the one room. It was a nice atmosphere for Serena. Serena scooted Luna into Kitty's lap and got up to meet Rini and Logan at the door. Rini embraced Serena and didn't let go. Serena didn't want to let go either. Serena looked at Logan just standing there with one hand in his pocket and one holding a bag. She used one hand and pulled him into a hug. At first he stood there kind of tense but after a few beats he returned the hug and picked up Rini to be able to give both a hug at the same time. Serena smiled into Logan's chest and Rini smiled at Serena.

"Can we be a family here?" Serena smiled at her daughter. Rini slipped a bracelet onto Serena's wrist from the bag that Logan was holding. It was a link chain with a silver jewel on it. Each side of the crystal was the color of each of her scouts. She looked up at Logan and smiled at him and then turned back to Rini.

"We can be a family here." She went back to hugging them. Their moment of happiness followed by an interval of "Awes" from those being nosey in the hall looking at them.

* * *

Serena decided to stay as a teacher at the school for the gifted, Trista allowed Rini to stay at the school and become enrolled, and Logan and Serena started seeing each other. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Scott and Jean got married, Rogue and Bobby became engaged, and everyone was waiting for Logan to pop the question. To all of their surprises, the first thing to be announced was Serena becoming a new mother again. Serena had finally found her happiness and one morning days before she expected her second daughter, she pulled the picture that Sapphire took of her at the park looking sad and disconnected. She tore the picture in half and threw it away, feeling that her life was exactly where it needed to be.

* * *

I wanted a really nice happy ending for once. So I hope you enjoyed it. Even though I know it could be a bit better, I am actually fairly proud of it. Thank you all those who have followed the story. It means alot. If you liked this story, please check out my other works.


End file.
